


All Victims

by The_story_never_ends



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Nightmares, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Superheroes, somewhat norse mythology, victims of hydra, victims of war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_story_never_ends/pseuds/The_story_never_ends
Summary: (readers P.O.V)Being the daughter of the billionaire Tony Stark is all fun and games but what will happen when you skip 10 years older overnight? Whit help of the Avengers you will learn about your past and the nine powers that comes with it. But how will your powers react to a certain soldier, will you be friends? When you finally think you know someone changes everything. What will become of the three victims from war, the victims from Hydra.





	1. Intro

 

I am sorry to start of this way but i have to make this known to all of you who are interested in my work. This will only be shown in the fist chapter of all my works just to give you guys heads up. English is not my native language and I have dyslexia so there is a big possibility that there a things miss spelled or miss placed in a sentence.

some of the things that will happen are not accurate with the timeline as we know it. Some of the things will be complete made up.  I will try as much as possible to remain the story line from the Marvel Universe. But because there is so much to it I don't know if i will.  

Enough talking, enjoy the story and If you have questions please feel free to ask

* * *

 

Being a child and all is great, but being the daughter of the famous Tony Stark was even better. You lived in the most beautiful house and had everything your heart wanted. Life was good for me and so was my father.

The only thing he didn’t want was that the world thought he had a child from one of his many relationships and that he had to take care of it. That's why he kept me away from the media. He had agreed with Pepper that when I turned eighteen I could decide whether I wanted to tell it or not. Speaking of Pepper, she is, of course, my father's assistant, but for me she was my mother, she was always there for me, even if my father couldn’t because he was on a business trip. She had sworn to Tony that she would take care of me as if I were her own flesh and blood.

Our family was perhaps a little weird and broken but it was everything I could ever wish for.

~ now ~

With my little legs, I ran through the corridors to the basement. With almost three steps at the same time I ran down the stairs. It almost went wrong but I managed to keep myself up by holding onto the railing just in time. Startled, I learned my lesson and ran down the steps one at the time. I was too small to get to the panel so I was forced to knock on the window until someone opened it. For at least five minutes I kept knocking on the window. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." I repeated over and over again. On the other side of the glass music was heard and was on full volume. Because of the sound-proof glass wall I heard nothing of it. That meant that my father didn’t hear that I was on the other side whacking on the window.

Five minutes became ten. After at least a quarter of an hour I ran upstairs again. As soon as my little legs could keep me up I ran to my mother. She was reading a magazine about my father's company on the couch. She didn’t seem too happy, but I was still too young to understand that. She didn’t notice that I was in the room. I crawled on the couch and waited for her to look at me. I sat down in front of her. She looked up from her magazine by noticing the weight of the cough sinking in and looked at me. "Hey sweetie." She put away her magazine and gestured that I should come closer. I crawled over the couch and hugged her. "What were you doing?" She asked, lightly stroking my hair.

I pushed her away and looked at her as seriously as I could. "Daddy does not open his labradorium." With a pout, I tried to make it clear that I wanted to go to the lab in the basement. She laughed at my statement. "Do you want to look by Dad?" She asked me and I nodded wildly. "Yes!" I liked watching my father work. She nodded and stood up. "Then we will see why he doesn’t open." I stood on the couch and held up my arms. My mother knew what that meant and so she picked me up. With me on her hip we walked downstairs.

 For the second time, I stood in front of the glass wall that formed the separation from the lab and the basement. The panel showed that the volume of my father's music was much too high. My mother softened it and then unlocked the door. "Pepper how many times do I have to say that you shouldn’t bother me if I have my music on. If it is important, then it’s there loss."  My dad sat at his desk and wore simple clothes. A gray Tank top and sweatpants with sneakers a totally different look than the world sees him wearing. If he was on a business trip or even went out at all, he always wore a suit. He turned around in his chair and saw that Pepper was not alone. His eyes were now on me. "So it's your fault my music is out." He teased me. I giggled and hid in my mother's side.

My mom sat down and I ran to my father. I crawled on his lap and looked at him full of expectations. "What you doing?" I tried to look over his shoulder at his project. There were various types of tools on his desk and his computer was on stand-by. That was something he always did when someone came in, he put his work on stand-by. My mom was still watching from the doorway. "You can handle it further?" She asked him, she wanted to go back to her magazine. "Yes, thank you for bringing her here. I'll take her to bed later." He nodded to Pepper in thanks. She nodded back and gave a little smile and then closed the door.

Now that all his attention was focused on me, he told me what he was doing. Of course, he did not really tell what he was doing. Because he was working on a new model for one of his rocket series. "Do you see that robot there?" He pointed to a robotic arm in the corner that was sweeping the floor. I nodded and waved at the robot that dropped the broom and waved back with the only arm he had. "I'm trying to make him better." I looked at him confused. "Is he ill then?" He grinned. "No, he's just stupid." After he said that, I made a sad sound. ''But that doesn’t matter, I'm just trying to help him.'' My father tried to talk to himself out of this about what he did.

The rest of the afternoon we were working in the laboratory with the robots. I skipped around a few times and then my father said again that I couldn’t touch anything but I did it anyway. I saw something big and shiny and wanted to take it. The problem was that it was too far above my head and I did everything I could to get it. I climbed into the closet and grabbed it and made an attempt to pull it away from the shelf on which it lay. In my attempt, I lost my balance and fell from the cupboard with the tool in my hand. With a lot of splattering, I and many other things ended up on the floor.

Immediately after I hit the ground I put it on a cry. My father turned around shocked and immediately ran to me. ''JARVIS, first aid box, now.'' I had a few minor scraps here and there. My father lifted me up and comforted me. "It's okay, Daddy is here." He rocked me slowly up and down and made appeasing sounds. It took a while before I stopped crying. JARVIS not only unlocked the first aid box but also informed Pepper about my situation.

She ran into the laboratory and took the first aid kit. "What happened?" She didn’t give Tony the chance to respond and was looking for patches. "I don’t know, I said she couldn’t touch anything and yet she did it any ways." He looked worried and guilty to Pepper. "It's my fault, I should not have lost sight of her." He put me down in his office chair. "If she can’t listen, I must unfortunately ban her from the laboratory." He said with pain in his heart and that was clearly audible in his voice. He always liked that I was with him. Because my father was always away so often, he was afraid that he spent less time with me so he seized every chance he could get.

Pepper also knew it. "How much I agree with you on that it will not be necessary." He looked surprised at Pepper. "You hardly see her when you're here. You just must make sure she comes in a box. One that she cannot climb out of." She had cleaned my knee and wrist in the meantime and put a plaster on. I didn’t know where to look at so I fell asleep. Pepper stood next to Tony. There they were, my parents, to watch how I slept. "What do we owe her, Pepper?" Tony asked her. "Because they saw what kind of people we were, and they knew we could give her a better life." She looked at him for a moment. "Are you bringing her to bed?" He nodded. "I would do that anyway." He grinned and lifted me up.

I was always a heavy sleeper, there could be a war in my room but I couldn’t wake me. This allowed my father to undisturbed put me in my pajamas and put me in bed. For a good twenty minutes, he was sitting at the foot of my bed. ''From all people here on earth and they chose us.'' So many questions went through his mind but that didn’t matter anymore. He had me and Pepper and that was all he could wish for.

 


	2. Afghanistan

Days seemed to fly by especially if you grew faster than a normal child. I was now eight years old. I was home schooled. I never felt the need to go to a public school. My mom taught me during the day. She taught me the things an eight-year-old had to learn at school while my father gave me enough sport and exercise in the afternoons. Just like before, I was often in the laboratory with my father. Only lately he has been absent too often. He had this deal with a rich man somewhere in Afghanistan. I had no idea what it was about. I never asked for it either.

Sometimes I heard some things, conversations between my parents or design sketches of new weapons. I didn’t like it. The idea that it could be used for wars. "Dad?" I was sitting in my own office chair at my father's desk. Because I was always in his chair and didn’t intend to go out, I got my own. He looked up from his computer screen and looked at me. ‘’Yes kiddo?'' I put away my color crayons and looked at him. "Is it bad what you are doing?" It hurt him when I asked such questions and I asked them more and more often. "No, why do you think that?" He already knew the answer. "Because weapons are used for wars." I looked at my drawing. I had made a family portrait that my father and mother were standing with me in the middle.

He moved away from his desk and made a gesture that I should come to him. I walked over to him and he lifted me onto his lap. ''Kiddo, you're getting heavier every day.'' He tried to get rid of the tension. He took a deep breath and looked at me. "I promise you that everything I make is not used for wars." I looked straight into his blue eyes and somehow knew that he was telling his truth. I nodded in response. ''Can I show mommy my drawing?'' The reason why I asked for a permission was because my mother was in a meeting. My father looked at the time and nodded. "But of course, she would be finished by now." I hopped off his lap and grabbed my drawing and ran upstairs.

What my father and I both didn’t know was that my mother was not ready with her meeting yet. Without thinking I stormed through the door with my drawing held high. "Look what I made!" I ran to her and still didn’t notice that the room was filled with rich people. Pepper was first startled but she could not get out of it. "Show me." She pushed her chair back so that I could join in. I held up my drawing so she could see it. Before she could tell me how beautiful my drawing was one of the men cleared throat. "Miss Potts, who is our guest?" One of the men asked stately.

She quickly thought about an answer. She couldn’t say that I was her daughter and yet again, so she came up with the idea that I was her niece. ''This is my niece Y/N. Her parents are a week away from home and they asked me to watch over her." She looked at me and gave me a wink, that was my sign to call her aunt instead of mommy. My parents had told me recently that they didn’t want to endanger me by the many Protestants my father's company had by telling the world that I existed. Maybe it was a bit selfish, but somewhere in my eight-year-old head I understood it.

The room was now filled up with chattering and my mother sighed "Why don’t you go back to your father and make another beautiful drawing?" She whispered to me. I nodded and ran out of the room again. ''JARVIS, please close the door, lock it this time.'' Without giving a reply, JARVIS did exactly as she asked him to do. "I apologize for the inconvenience gentlemen, I thought the door was locked and my nieces were in the park with one of the many guards." Pepper apologized to the men. At first it was very quiet and uncomfortable until one of the men spoke. "No problem Miss Potts, I know what it's like to have little children running around." He was clearly familiar with children.

I ran back down to the laboratory but the door was locked. I didn’t know the code but JARVIS did recognize me. ''JARVIS, can you open the door?'' I asked in the air. "But of course little Miss Stark." The computer-controlled voice spoke back as he unlocked the door for me. My father was in conversation so I sneaked back to my office chair as quietly as possible.

After my father finished his conversation, he looked at me. "She was in a meeting, wasn’t she?" His lips formed a slit and I nodded. "Yup, many men in expensive suits." He laughed at my description of the men. "Who were you on the phone with?" I saw how happy he was when I asked for it. '' That was a businessman from Afghanistan who was interested in my new designs.'' He put his hands together. "Why?" He did not know how to answer that, and luckily he didn’t have to. "Mr. Stark. There is someone in the lobby for you, sir." JARVIS came in. With a sigh of relief, he said more to himself than me. "That is my agreement of half past three." He looked at me questionable and then asked. "How do you think about icecream?" My eyes became as big as saucers.

On my way upstairs my father asked JARVIS to call Happy and to report that he had to come to the house urgently. In less than ten minutes he was standing in a fight position in the living room. "Mr. Stark to take your daughter to the cellar, now.'' He thought we called because we were attacked or something. I was sitting on the couch next to my father. He sat with one leg over the other looking at how Happy embarrassed himself. With a smile my father clapped his hands that attracted Happy's attention. "What is so funny?" He was now standing normal and looked at my father. I hopped off the couch and walked over to him and hugged him. "Uncle Happy." Happy was the only one who knew I existed. He was an uncle to me because he was always there.

He put a hand on my back and smiled. "Hey princess." He angrily looked at my father. "And what exactly did I have to rush here for?" Happy didn’t join in with my father's action. ''Pepper is still in a meeting and I now have a kind of meeting as well so there is nobody who can pay attention to Y/N. Would you like to eat ice cream with her?" My father had now got up. With a sigh, Happy said. ''Fine, I do it for her and not because you asked.'' Sometimes my father and Happy were getting along well but sometimes he thought about looking for another job. My father clapped his hands and then knelt beside me. "Be nice to Happy and try not to run away this time okey?" Once, one time I ran away because I saw a cat. "Okey, but I cannot promise anything." My father laughed. "That's my girl." He quickly gave me a hug before he left and left me alone with Happy.

I looked up at Happy and he looked back at me. "Are you ready for an unforgettable afternoon with your favorite uncle?" I jumped up and down with excitement. "Yes, I'm ready." I was already walking to the door until Happy stopped me. "Don’t you forget something?" He looked at the coat rack where my coat was hanging. I made an attempt to get him off the coat rack myself but it didn’t work so Happy took him and handed it to me. I pulled him as fast as I could on and then walked out. Happy followed quickly.

We went to a shopping center twenty minutes from our house. There we went to the best ice cream parlor there was for my favorite ice cream. While my parents were both in a meeting. Both meetings were over and my parents came together in my father's office for an exchange of knowledge. My father also told her about the deal in Afghanistan, which my mother was very much against. Because she knew that the weapons, the missiles to be precise, would be used for anything but the good. "No, Tony, you can’t do that." My mother was too upset to sit down. "Why not pepper, business goes well and he pays good money." My father sat nonchalantly in his chair and watched my mother.

My mother kept walking around and talking to herself. "You have a daughter, Tony." She stopped and looked at him closely. ''That’s mean, she is also your daughter Pepper.'' He tried to push the problem away from him. ''Yes she is, but she is registered under your name.'' Both were not officially my parents, but I was legally registered under Tony's name. ''This conversation doesn’t go anywhere Pepper, I made the deal and that’s it.'' My father had his priorities at a glance and therefore didn’t get off track easily. My mother squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Fine, but don’t expect me to feel sorry if something goes wrong." Without waiting for my father's response, she walked away.

Two months later.

Today was the day my father went to Afghanistan to close the deal. What we just didn’t expect, was that he didn’t came back. My mother saw it on the news. And not much later our house was under heavy surveillance. I didn’t know what was going on, so I hid in my room. Now no one at all could know that I was the daughter of Tony Stark. My mother had called Happy to ask if I could live with him until it was all toned down. Before the house was guarded under twenty-four hours’ surveillance, I was already out of the house. My mother begged Happy not to say anything about my father's well-being and if I asked him about it he needed to try to talk about something else.

We heard nothing for three months and for three months I lived with Happy. I missed my parents. I was no longer the same girl as before the kidnapping of my father. It was also bad for my mother, she now had a company that she had to maintain. Happy did his best to take care of me and keep me happy, but he was not sure if my father would be save it or not. Every day I called my mother but because the telephone conversations were being bugged by the police I could not say that she was my mother or that Tony was my father, that was the worst of all.

We sat at the dining table and I refused to eat. "Y/n, you have to eat something." Happy sounded defeated. We ate Taco's and that's my favorite dish because I always ate it with my father. When we eat, it went to a Mexican restaurant where they served the best Tacos. "I'm not hungry." I crossed my arms. "But you love Tacos." I pushed my board ahead of me. "Yes, because I always ate it with my father, that was our only outing." I saw that Happy began to feel guilty, but he couldn’t know because my father always drove himself on those days.

That same night I went to bed early. I didn’t want to see cartoons on TV or a bedtime story. I wanted to go to bed so that I could see my father in my dreams. Happy was watching TV on the couch. It was more to the TV staring, there was a channel on and there was a film playing but Happy didn’t know which one. The time went by in thought. Around one o'clock or so his mobile rang. Startled, he answered. "Happy." It was all he said when he answered. "Happy, come home NOW." It was my mother. She cried and was panicked and relieved at the same time. "Pepper, what's going on?" Happy was sitting straight up on the couch, wide awake. ''Tony, he ... he's back.'' For a moment it seemed as if time stood still, his heart skipped a beat.

Without thinking, Happy hung up and hurried upstairs, walked into my room and lifted me out of bed with blanket and all. He made sure I was well-packed because it was pretty cold outside. He put me down in the co-driver seat again. After I got buckled up, he walked to the other side and got in and drove straight back home.

When we were in the parking place he woke me up, it took a while but after a few minutes I woke up. At first I was disoriented but soon enough I knew where we were and what that meant.

Even before Happy could open the door for me, I ran inside. I slipped past the guard because the only thing I had an eye for was the man in the suit standing next to my mother. With bruises and an arm in a sling. The room where he was in was cut off from all cameras. The men in the room just walked out when I came and ran in the arms of my father. "Daddy." Tears streamed down my cheeks. I had never been so happy in my whole life. "Hey kiddo." With the one good arm he had he pressed me as close as possible to him. "I am here." He whispered.

A few days of rest and recovery he owed an explanation to the media. That went different than some would have liked. My father got a script with what he had to tell but he didn’t like that. He told what had happened and also revealed a new secret. "I am Ironman."

  



	3. Skipping ten years of life

Much had changed after my father had returned. The house was a mess due to experimental accidents. Now that my father had told that he was Iron Man, he was in the laboratory more often. Apparently, he had a kind of second heart if you asked me. It lighted up and that was the only thing I was interested in at the moment.

I was old enough to use tools, that is how my father thought about it at least. So, I helped my father more and more. I was allowed to make and fix small things.

My mother was now co-owner of the company. My father has thrown out everything from the job we once stood for, we no longer make weapons. Now we only make things for the good and now my father is a superhero, according to some, he also helps a hand. My parents were doing well, I think they liked each other or something.

My tenth birthday was coming and I wanted to give a big party. A lot of cake, a lot of celebration with glitter, and lots of gifts. Despite the fact that only Happy was there, it became an unforgettable birthday for me. And it became unforgettable, just not in the way that we had conceived.

It was the week before my birthday and I was hyper. I ran through the house in the hope that I could find the hidden gifts, but without success. I ran back to the lab to help my father. ''Dad? Are you here?" I looked around the lab but was unable to find him. "I'm here." I heard him say from somewhere in the lab. I walked in but still didn’t see him. My father came out of nowhere from under his desk. "I am here." He repeated and sat down at his desk. "What did you do under the desk?" I asked him.

Meanwhile, I also sat down. I had now got my own desk completely, next to my father's. "I had dropped a little screw and couldn’t find it." I nodded and looked at the screw that he held high.

While my father was busy with the big work, I was allowed to disassemble one of the hands of his suit. He thought it was important that I knew how it worked, so if there was going something wrong in the distant future, I knew how his suit was put together. Only in that future were talking about weeks and not years.

Today and tomorrow where the only day’s that I could tinker with my father's suit, because afterwards he went to New York for some business talks. He didn’t want to bother me and my mother with it, so he never mentioned it. He had promised me that he would be back in time for my birthday. And he better be back by then otherwise no cake for him.

I still had problems with my father sometimes going away for longer periods, it was a minor trauma that I had left with after his kidnapping. Even though he had told me so often that something like that would never happen again.

We stood in the hall to wave my father out. "Hey kiddo," he knelt beside me. "Before you know it, I'll be back, it's only 3 days." I nodded and wiped away a tear. "I'm going to miss you." As hard as I could, I hugged him. Somewhere I thought if I didn’t let him go he couldn’t leave either. "I really have to go now." Gently he pushed me away. I stood next to my mother and held her hand. "Do not worry, Tony, I'll make sure these three days pass by quickly." My mother told him.

And those three days going fast. I had the best three days of my life, we went shopping and to the movies. My mother did everything so I wouldn’t worry if my father would be back in time or not. Fortunately, he was. He came home early in the morning the day before my birthday. He was tired and didn’t look to pleasant, was in urgent state to catch up on sleep but that didn’t stop him to plan my birthday in the living room. In other words, I was not allowed in the living room until the next morning.

My father hung the garlands, blew all the balloons, arranged a cake that would be delivered the next morning, and so much more. He kept everything out of the closet to make my tenth birthday run perfectly.

Happy came around noon to see if my father needed any help and he had, there was so much more to do. All gifts had to be lifted down. Happy was not too happy with it, but he helped. He did everything for his niece.

That night I went to bed early because I thought the sooner I slept the sooner the morning came. I had the best night's rest of my life. When I woke up my room seemed different. I looked at it differently, nothing had changed. I stretched out and got the feeling that my bed was too small. When I sat up, I saw the problem, I was too big for my bed and not that little bit too. I looked at myself from head to toe and something was very wrong. I had grown ten years older in one night. Before I panicked, I squeezed my arm to check if I was not dreaming, that was not the case. I got up quickly and looked in the mirror that hung from my closet and looked at myself. I had grown up. I had not turned ten, but twenty.

With my hands in my hair I walked around my room. '' JARVIS, wake up my father, right now!'' There was an electronic sound as if a computer had to process too much information. "But of course, Miss Stark." Even JARVIS couldn’t believe it. In a few seconds my father was standing in the doorway in his underwear. I looked at him shocked. "Dad, what's wrong with me?" He looked at me with open mouth to be tong-tied.  ‘’Uhm.'' He could not find the words for it. "I think uhm it will be time to talk." I looked at him with a slanting head. "What do you mean by that?" He held up a hand and thought for a moment. "I'm going to wake up your mother." Without saying a word, he turned and walked away.

In a much too small T-shirt and pajama pants I ran after my father. "Dad!" I called my father. ''Y/N there are things you need to know. And for that I want your mother to be there too." I thought it was strange that my father didn’t panic or it seemed strange to me that I had suddenly turned twenty overnight. "Dad, look at me," I made a gesture to look at me from head to toe. "Don’t you think it's a bit weird that I've become twenty years old over night?" I stood with my hands on my hips, moved my weight on one leg and looked at my father sassy. He lowered his head and looked at me a moment later. "No, I don’t think it's weird. Because you are not normal. Can we now wake your mother?'' Now it was his turn to stand with his hands on his hips.

With a sigh, I followed my father. Before we tried to wake my mother, my father threw me an old Rock T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Pull it, it should fit you." He gestured with his head to the attached bathroom. When I was dressing, my father woke up my mother. When I walked back into the room, my mother woke up and sat straight in bed. She looked at me in surprise. "You are ... already ... I thought .... Tony?" She looked at my father in the hope of answers. "I know Pepper, I didn’t expect it either." I was annoyed by the fact that my parents knew more than I did myself.

We decided to keep the conversation in the living room where we could all find a comfortable spot. I took place in one of the armchairs and my parents took place on the couch.

I looked at them one by one and waited for an explanation. ''Well? Tell." I pushed my parents, I had so many questions right now but no answers yet. "To begin with, we are not your real parents. Neither." My father didn’t bother to circumvent the truth and threw everything on the table. ''Ten years ago there was a knock on my door. I didn’t expect anyone, and to my surprise a baby was lying on my doorstep." I looked attentively at my father. "You can say everything about me what you want but I will not be heartless, so I took you inside. Who will leave a baby on their doorstep anyway?" He grinned and shook his head. "You had a note with you, addressed to me." I was speechless.

He looked at me and nodded, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. ''It said,'' he had trouble talking. ''It said, that you had chosen me.'' He gave me an envelope that was years old, I opened it and read the letter. "She chose you."

It took a while before everything became clear to me. "But that doesn’t explain that I suddenly turned twenty." I stood up looking at my parents, whit so many questions running in my head. "Yesterday I was nine!" I held up my arms, it was not the intention to scream. ''The moment we first looked at each other in the eyes, your eyes changed from (your eye color) to white and then back again. From that moment on I knew that you was special and not of this world." If I hadn’t turned ten years older overnight, I would have thought it was crazy.

My mother had been quiet all this time. "Your father couldn’t keep you secret for long, for me then, and he didn’t know how to take care of you. That's why he asked me. In the course of time I started to love you as if you were my own, and I don’t regret it." Her words touched me.

These people were not my real parents and yet it felt that way. I had no memories of who or what I was. "What are we going to do now?" I looked at my parents who looked shocked at me. "You are and will remain our daughter, no matter how old you are. You now only have the advantage that you can decide things yourself." My father walked up to me and took my hands in his. "I love you and that will never change. Maybe my friends in New York can help you find out where you come from." That was very promising, just the fact that I was allowed to go to New York.

I nodded my head and gave my father a hug. ''Thank you Dad.'' I looked at my mom and gestured that she also had to insert in the hug. She embraced me and my father at the same time. "Does this mean that we are finally going to move out?" My mother looked at my father with an oblique eye. He grinned. "Yes, we are moving." I couldn’t believe my ears, I didn’t just go to New York to find out who I was, but we also went to live there.

That day we started with the first preparations. The media had to be informed, unfortunately. Everything had to be wrapped up and shipped. It took a lot of time and effort, but that's what I did it for.

I helped in the lab for a while, there was enough to pack. I still think more than everything together in the house itself. "What kind of friends do you have in New York who can help me?" I put a handful of wrenches in their coffin. "A god, a soldier who is far too old, a scientist, an assassin and a sniper in archery." He counted everyone on his fingers. "And yet I think I forget one." I counted along and took everyone in. "And you think they can help me?" Somewhere I started to doubt everything. What if they didn’t know it either. 

My father watched as I sank into my mind. "Kiddo, don’t worry too much. We'll find a way." Somewhere in his voice was to hear that he also had his doubts. "Okey, and even though we don’t find it, it doesn’t matter." He gave me a big smile. "You are old enough now to let the world know that you exist. Do you want that?" I thought about it for a moment. After years of secrecy, I wanted the world to know that I existed. "Yes, the world may know that I have the best father in the whole world." He put a hand on his heart. "Then it is settled. Tomorrow during the press convergence you take the last word.’’ That sounded good in my ears. I got the idea that my life just started.

  



	4. A new beginning

The day of judgment. Today was the press conference where I was going to tell the world that I was the daughter of Tony Stark. I was nervous, what were people going thinking of me, why did I wait so long?   
Earlier this week I was self-assured and I knew exactly what I was going to tell, now that I questioned everything and didn’t know it anymore.

The world didn’t need to know much, but what if I didn’t tell them enough. I might be my father's daughter, but I did not have his self-assurance. I walked through my room in circles. All my things were in boxes and were about to be shipped to New York. Because I no longer fitted in my ode clothes my mother and I had to buy last-minute clothes. Now that I was older and the whole pink glitter princess phase has outgrown, I have found my own style. I have the love of old bands from my father, at the time I was the proud owner of at least twelve band-related T-shirts. And flannel is my new favorite thing in the world.

Of course, I also needed a few formal clothes for special occasions such as a press conference. It was clearly not my style but it had to be. My clothes were neatly hanging on a coat hanger at my door. Once again I went over what I wanted to say that I didn’t realize that there was a knock on my door.

My father walked in and knocked on the door again. "Do you have a minute, kiddo?" He was leaning against the door. I looked at him dreamily from my thoughts. "Uh, yes." I looked at him questioningly. He stood on both legs and gestured that I should follow him. Strolling through the empty corridors I followed him. "Where are we going?" My father glanced over his shoulder. "I want to show you something." He turned around and walked on.

We walked to his office, former office, there was a laptop on his desk, the room was empty. He stood next to the laptop and pointed to it. "Press Play." I looked at him confused, and he nodded to the screen. Without any expectations, I pressed Play and a video started playing.

In the video my father was on stage, he spoke for maybe hundreds of people, he was still quite young. Stuttering and throat scraping he told his story. "Why are you showing me this?" I looked at him questioningly. "I show you this to make it clear to you that it's okay to be nervous. This was my first speech, and I screwed up big time but did it stop me?" I shook my head. ''That's right, if I stopped when it was still new and exciting and difficult, we wouldn’t be standing here.’’ Because of this little pep talk I got new hope and inspiration for what I wanted to tell the media.

The last boxes were loaded and on their way to New York, I only had a sports bag with some stuff left here for our trip, we first had the press conference, then we could leave too.

It was two hours before we had to leave to the hotel where the conference was being held. For the very last time I walked through the house.   
As a child, I had so much memory here. Running through the corridors looking for my parents, running away from my father because I didn’t want to go to bed. With my hand, I touched the wall and never letting go with every step I took. Here and there you could still see drawings with Crayola that my parents never noticed.

The house might be empty, but it didn’t feel that way. It was so much more than a house, it was my kingdom, my jungle, my underwater world, my everything. The house was everything I could think of. I didn’t need have toy’s to amuse myself as long as I could wander around.

It was time for us to go. I packed my bags and put them in the trunk of Happy's car. "Are you ready?" Happy asked when he held the back door open for me. "Yes, it will all take some getting used to, but I think we are used to it." My father had told Happy everything the day after I turned twenty. He too was surprised and had many questions that we could not yet answer.

I stepped in and waited for everyone to get on. "Is it a long drive?" I asked Happy as soon as he was in the driver's seat. "Twenty minutes." Even though he could not see it, I nodded. "Thank you." I wrapped my belt and looked out the window to look at house one last time. As soon as my parents had stepped in, we drove away and left our old life behind us. As long as I could, I looked at the house until it disappeared into the distance.

There were so many people present, rich people, important people, media you name it. My father was quite popular among the people, everyone wanted a signature or a picture. I still had my jacket on and the hood and sunglasses. Nobody seemed to find me interesting, not that you heard me complain. Without fuss we walked into the building and we were led backstage.

My father was the first one to speak and I was allowed to finish it as the icing on a cake. My father spoke very politically. Told about how the company now went further, where we went, partly with whom. Here and there he dropped the We word and said ''Not only Pepper and I are happy to move.''

With trembling hands, I held a piece of paper with key words. For the sake of certainty, I had made a cheat sheet before I would forget it. I read over and over in the hope that I would not ruin it.

My father finished his speech and finished with; 'I would like to introduce you to someone, a very incredible and special person. She means the world to me.'' And with that he walked backstage and put a hand on my shoulder. ''You can do it kiddo, I am confident.'' He laughed and nodded to me and then walked to my mother.

For the last time, I looked at my papers and took a deep breath before I walked on the podium. The room fell silent and a second later it was filled with whispers. They looked at each other in amazement. I quickly looked around the room and stood in front of a table. I took a minute to myself and waited for everyone to focus on me.

I smiled at the people and started my chat. ''Dear people, my name is Y/N. You are probably wondering who I am and what my relationship is with Tony Stark." That certainly attracted the attention of the people, but what came after shocked them more. "He is my father." They were in awe. Immediately people had questions, everyone spoke at the same time. ''Who is the mother, is he a good father, why did it last so long until we were told about it.'' So many questions and I was not going to answer them.

I could tell a story about that we do not know who my mother is, but nobody was waiting for that. So, I told the truth. So far I could at least. ''My mother is Pepper Potts,'' they started to become arrogant and finished my story themselfs. Quickly I looked at my father who was about to intervene but I let him know that I had everything under control.

I once whistled on my fingers. "Enough!" I strictly looked at the reporters. ''They are my parents to me, I am written under the name Stark. We don’t know who my real parents are. My father, Mr, Stark, found me on his doorstep twenty years ago and took me in as his own." As an angry mother who gave their children house arrest, I looked through the group.

A man, a reporter from the local newspaper, raised his hand. I gave him permission to talk. ‘’Proceed.’’ He cleared his throat '' Why did you wait so long with announcing your existence?'' Well, that was simple, it was not twenty years but ten, but how do you explain that. ''The right moment never seemed to be there and now that things are going to change with Stark industries and we are going to relocate it seemed like a good time to announce that I am alive, no further questions. Goodnight.'' I nodded and walked backstage from the podium.

My dad received me with open arms while the reporters were busy talking and were still full of questions. "I have slightly ruined it, but not as bad as your first press conference." He chuckled and embraced me. "No one will remember this day when you get older and ruin it more often and worse, don’t worry about it." He guided me outside where Happy and my mother were waiting for us.

We drove straight to the airport and flew to New York. There my father had a tower in the heart of the city. And apparently, he lived there not only when he was on a business trip and on a business trip he meant ''Save the world'' and I was allowed to be part of that, kind of then.

It was a long and exhausting flight. I tried to stay awake but that fight was soon lost, resembling that the plane had taken off, I fell asleep. I slept like a baby and was difficult to wake up, but I always woke up for food. As a result, we had to make a giant detour to the only dinner that was open at that hour of the night.

After we had eaten, we drove to our new home. We parked in the garage and took the elevator upstairs. JARVIS had already been transferred and again controlled the whole house here. My father explained to my mother and me what was on each floor. The only floors we had to remember were the fifteenth to the twentieth floor. The room contained apartments, sports halls, laboratories, living room plus kitchen and roof with terrace.

Before we even approached the tower, I knew that I would get lost, but when we walked into the living room I knew for sure. I could even get lost in the kitchen.

Everyone who was important to my father and his team slept here in the tower. Everyone had their own apartment on the fifteenth floor. My apartment was there too, I didn’t know who my neighbors would be or whether I would like them or not. But that was a concern for later in the day, now first look up my apartment and go to sleep.

My father walked me to the fifteenth floor to show me my apartment. It was a long corridor with doors on both sides leading to the rooms. On the door of each room there was a collar with a logo and a name. We stopped in front of a door that did not have a name collar on it yet. "This is your room, you get a matching name collar but until then you have to do it with a sharpie." He held up a sharpie that he wore in his suit. I took it. "Thank you, this afternoon first thing when I wake up." He nodded and opened the door for me.

I dropped my bag in the middle of my room and went straight to bed. I didn’t bother to look for my pajamas, when I woke up I took a look at my new apartment and prepared myself for a new day.

After a well-deserved night's sleep and a long hot shower, I was ready to meet the others. First a quick tour through my room, which was still empty. My mother had promised to help me furnish as soon as I woke up.

When I was in the hall I didn’t know which way to go to get to the elevator, I did a bet and went left. Wrongly guess, I had to go right. After I finally got to the elevator I gave JARVIS the assignment to go to the living room. There I was received with open arms by my father. Behind him were 5 people in each their own uniform.

One by one I looked at them and then my father. ''Everyone this is my daughter Y/N, Y/N this is everyone.'' He made a gesture that we had to get to know each other. I took the initiative and introduced myself to the only other woman. She stopped in amazement and tugged a piece of her long red hair behind her ear and smiled at me. "I didn’t expect you to choose me." Was the first thing she said. "Natasha, Black Widow." She said after it. She held out her hand and I shook it. ''Y/N, and if you have spent eight years with my father and suddenly become ten years older overnight you will long for the company of another woman your age.'' She was impressed by my reaction.

The others also introduced themselves, you had the long blond-haired muscular god of thunder, Thor. A blond muscled ''super soldier'' dressed in the American flag, Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America. A well-known scientist, Bruce Banner with the Hulk as the other half, and finally a sharpshooter in archery Clint Barton, Hawkeye. Then you still had my father, Tony Stark as Iron Man.

It was a lot to take in at once. I went out of my way to remember everyone's name. I didn’t know what to expect but whatever came my way, I could handle it. Finally, I could live, a new city a new beginning.

  



	5. My first power

It was now about three months since we had moved into the Stark Tower. Everyone was a little surprised at the whole phenomenon that I suddenly became ten years older overnight. Thor, on the other hand, seemed to find it perfectly normal and offered to go back to Asgard and search for answers there. To this day he hadn’t returned with news that could help.

Furthermore, everyone was very nice and we were able to find each other well. Natasha helped me with combat training, which soon turned out not to be necessary because I learned very quickly. You would almost say that I was born to be so good. I had to restrain myself from injuring Natasha too, so Steve became my new partner. As a result, we grew more and more towards each other than we initially thought. We were getting so close with each other that my father honestly thought he would have feelings for me.

He even told him himself the whole date my daughter chat. It was hilarious Steve became red with shame because he didn’t mean to look at me in that way and made it even worse for him to talk through. My father almost lost his cool, he was pissed.

My father came into the living room the moment Steve and I were on the couch. I had put my legs over his lap, he was the perfect human stove. Steve was in the middle of a story about how he had trouble with contemporary technology. My father stood before us and almost pull Steve by the ears of the bank. ''My daughter? Really Rogers?" In an instant, I also stood up by the tone that my father had used. "What are you talking about Tony?" Steve asked not knowing what he was talking about. "With all the women who can persuade you to go out with you, you choose my daughter." It was more an accusation than a question. His heart was pounding and look a bit scared at my father.

I watched quietly until I had all the information. "Don’t play stupid with me boy." With a stern look, my father stared straight into his eyes. ''Tony, there is nothing going on between me and your daughter.'' He looked at me quickly. "I know how you look at her." Steve became red with shame at this accusation. I could no longer see this. "Dad, listen." I tried to get in. My father looked at me closely. ''Wait your turn young lady.'' I fumbled a fist and kept me from screaming.

My father and Steve were now discussing whether Steve and I had something or not. My father was the best man in the world but sometimes he could exaggerate as the best. ''Enough!'' I shouted when I was completely done with it. "Steve is my best friend, hell he could have been my grandfather with that age. Do you think I'm falling for that?" It sounded very harsh and maybe I had insulted Steve a little bit, but it was the truth. My father murmured some words and was now the one who was ashamed. ''I'm sorry, I listened to the others and uhm yes, maybe I ran a bit too fast.'' I was so angry with my father that I had a tendency to throw something and as if it was coincidence or not a glass broke on the kitchen table.

My father and Steve had not spoken much that day. Steve and I, on the other hand, continued the conversation about contemporary technology.In the afternoon, there was another training, I had instructed Steve not to hold back and I was not ready for that yet. I got a few big bruises and a cleft lip. Fortunately, I had him a few times too.

Steve took some time out after our training and had other things to do, I still had too much energy left so I decided to meditate on the grass outside. I found out that I didn’t have the patience to meditate, I couldn’t sit still. I stood up and closed my eyes, I concentrated on nature and the sounds around me. The fresh evening sky began to spread. The sounds of the traffic to hear in the distance, it was present but I didn’t bother me.

I moved with the wind, I didn’t think about the movements, I just did. I let the wind guide me. All the time I closed my eyes and my movements seemed more like Tai Chi.

A few meters away from me were black and white pebbles. One by one they rolled closer to me until they were alternately in a circle with me as the center point. With every movement I made, the pebbles followed until they came one by one off the ground and blended harmoniously through the air.

My father was alarmed by JARVIS that a strange power had been spotted in the garden. After the report, he looked for the camera images and saw what was going on. He looked in amazement, not believing what he saw, he asked Bruce to look at it too, and immediately afterwards everyone from the team looked over his shoulders.

Nobody understood anything about it. "How is it possible?" Bruce asked more in himself than the others. My father answered it anyway. ''As much as possible as growing ten years older overnight. I hope Thor can find something." He looked around the room. "I don’t know how it is with you but I want to see this with my own eyes and not through a screen of 13 inches." Without waiting for the others, my father stood up and walked to the elevator.

I didn’t realize that my father and the rest were outside watching how I moved the stones with my movements. They stood up to me with open mouths.

After the wind increased, the faster I moved, so long that it became a complete one-man fight from instead off Tai Chi.

After a good fifteen minutes my father cleared his throat. Because of the sudden interruption I was startled from my trans and all the stones came down as rain. I protected my head by using my arms as a shield. "Why is it raining stones? Since when is it raining stones?" Carefully I stood up straight again. I looked at everyone one by one not knowing why everyone was outside.

My father also looked at the others but nobody was going to tell it. My father shook his head and took the floor. "You let them float. The pebbles." I looked at him with a frown. "What?" I didn’t believe what he said. "I suspect you've developed telekinesis." Added Dr. Banner.

I looked at the stones that were all around me and nowhere around me at the same time. With a sweep of my arm I tried to move one but he stayed where he was lying. "Good joke, you had me for a second." I laughed at it and wrenched me through the small crowd. On my heels, everyone followed me. "But it's true." Natasha tried to persuade me. I couldn’t think of any reason why she would lie so I turned around and looked at Steve. "Honestly, is it true what they say?" As uncertain as to who I was speaking to, Steve pointed to himself. I nodded and he answered. "It is true, we saw it on the surveillance footage and didn’t believe it until we went out to look for ourselves." Playing with my fingers, I thought. "Let me see it." I wanted proof, and that's how I could get it.

After I was convinced by the camera images, I had more questions than before. "I need a glass of water." I walked into the kitchen, deeply in thoughts. I never expected that I would develop a super power once I had suddenly turned twenty. It was just too much sometimes. First to grow ten years older, to discover a new life here in the tower and now telekinesis.

Steve had walked after me and stood at the kitchen table, waiting for me to get back to the time. "Hey," he said softly. I turned to him. "Hey." It came soft and empty out of my throat. He pulled me in his arms without saying anything else. "Don’t worry, it's not like you're dying." He calmly stroked my back. "I know, but it's coming to me all at once." I pushed him away from me and looked at him. "I think we should adjust our training." I tried to look at it from the positive side. How bad could it be to have telekinesis.

Indeed, we had to adjust our training. Steve now regularly threw his shield at me, which I could only just avoid. To catch him in the middle of the air was not available yet.

I made a backflip to avoid his shield. "That was a close call, Rogers!" I looked at where his shield landed and then to Steve. ''Sorry Love.'' In silence, I looked at him and then walked to his shield and threw him back like a Frisbee. Steve caught him perfectly.

He threw that thing a few more times. After having avoided him in the nick of time, I was completely finished with it. The next first time that he was coming to me I stuck my arm forward without thinking and the shield stayed in the air between Steve and me. As hard as I could, I pulled my arm to the right and the shield flew to the wall and left a mark. "I think we've trained enough for now." Steve walked to his undamaged shield and wiped the dust off.

We have been training like this for a week and I got better. At first I was afraid that I would be hit by his shield but now I don’t worry about it anymore. I had to let go of the fear and rely on my new gifts.

Not only Steve helped me train but also the rest of the team. Sometimes someone threw a random object at me and I would stop it in the air. Everyone enjoyed themselves every now and then, and I also found something to amuse myself with. When Clint was training for archery, I stopped the arrows in midair. The first few arrows he shot and I stopped, I heard him cursing and ranting but later he tried to outsmart my gifts. Because of our collaboration I didnt only got better at handling my telekinesis but Clint also got better and faster in archery.

In my spare time, I tried to come up with a routine where I combined my telekinesis with Tai Chi. The black and white pebbles came in handy. With every move I made, the pebbles followed. We formed a bond in perfect harmony. It took me a couple of weeks to perfect my routine, but then I also had something.

At the end of my routine I made a pirouette, I put my arms as close as possible to my chest and I made myself as small as I could after that I stretched as far out as I could and the pebbles formed a dome around me. So, I stopped to catch my breath and then made a circular motion with my arms until my hands touched the elbow of the other arm. Caressing my arms, my hands came together and the pebble came down as well and lay in hope for my feet.

If I had recovered the pebbles, I felt a pain in my right underarm. I looked at my arm and saw that a black sign had appeared, it looked like a tattoo. It looked like a moon when it was barely visible. Somehow I knew what it was and where it stood for, it was that I had mastered my telekinesis and that this was not the last I would control. There was more waiting for me, other gifts and challenges. I still had a lot to learn but first I had to embrace my past before I could see my future.

And as long as Thor was still at Asgard, I couldn’t begin much. I didn’t know who or what I was, but I knew that my answers were there. Thor was the appointed person to look for those answers and with what he came back with to the tower was a shock to everyone. Nobody had ever thought I was part of something so big.


	6. My past

Immediately after I discovered my tattoo I told my father. Dr. Banner was present and he insisted to do research, only my father was badly against it all. "She is not a lab rat Bruce!" With everything my father had in him, he tried not to fall out to him. "You want to know what she is. Maybe we'll find out this way." Bruce defended himself. "That's what Thor went to Asgard for, remember." I stood in between the two professors. "It is almost four months since he left and he is not back yet." Bruce clearly had no faith in Thor, but that didn’t mean I did not. "Thor will come back. I trust him and if you don’t then fine." Without waiting for a response, I walked to my room.

Thor knew what he was doing and he would come back when he had all the answers. That needed time, so many things were not clear. He could not possibly get all the answers about my entire existence in a week, it could take months before he came back.

In the meantime, I had decorated my room according to my understanding. It started to look more like a home, it was still strange that I had my own apartment in a tower where we all lived. I had my own living room in my bedroom, who has that.

Training went better and better, Steve sometimes started to struggle with keeping up. Fortunately for both of us we had a day off, it was also a movie night. It was Natasha's turn to find a movie, I never could figure out which genre she chose. By the other it was obvious, Steve chose something from 1940 or 50, but my father chose the latest films. It never bothered me, everything was fine in my eyes. Sometimes I chose a movie myself and sometimes I asked for suggestions.

Every evening we had the opportunity to cook, and only on Friday we had takeout. So we could start early with the movie night and we didn’t have to worry about the food.

Usually we chose pizza because it was easier and faster. We sat at the kitchen table to discuss the last things before our evening could begin. ''Okey, for a monthly mission I want Natasha and Clint for the distraction, when that's taken care of Steve and I go on the attack.'' My father explained the mission for Monday. I was not good enough yet to join them, I still needed more training. I thought differently about that, but I didn’t want to go against it.

I listened with half an ear. In the living room, I let a plant float around to kill the time. After the explanation, the discussion about the evening started. ''No pizza, that will be the fifth week in a row. '' Clint started. "Otherwise sushi?" Bruce offered. "I don’t like sushi." I half-distilled. Everyone sighed in disappointment. "Is there something she does likes?" Natasha wanted to know. More like a joke than serious. ''Chinese.'' I explained and looked at her for a moment and then focused on the plant again. ''It will be Chinese, no further discussion otherwise you can cook.'' My father finished the conversation.

We gathered in the living room once the food was ordered, everyone took place either on the couch or on one of the many chairs. As usual I sat on my own place on the couch with Steve next to me.

Natasha had just finished the movie when the doorbell rang. "That would be the food." I got up to walk downstairs. "Are you going?" Everyone looked at me. ''Yes .. Is there something wrong with that?'' Everyone shook his head. "Cool." I turned on my heels and walked to the elevator.

Once downstairs, there was no courier at my door, but Thor. "Thor?" I almost couldn’t believe it. "I have answers, it took a while but I have them." I stepped aside and let him in. "Why did you rang the bell?" He held a key high. "I didn’t know how it worked." Innocent, he put the key back in his pocket. Together we walked back upstairs.

I was the first person to enter the room, and immediately I got the question where the food was. "It was not the deliverer who stood at the door." I stepped aside for a second time and Thor walked inside.

In the blink of an eye my father stood up and not much later Steve and then the rest. "Thor, I hope you have good news." My father came to stand with us. "I have many answers, maybe it's better that you all sit down again. It is quite a lot to take in." Thor gestured to the couch and everyone sat down again.

Movie night went differently than planned. We took place in the living room and tor picked up a bar stool from the kitchen. As a grandfather who told his grandchildren a story, he sat in front of us. With my full attention to him, I listened to what he had to say.

Almost four months ago he had gone to Asgard for answers and he was finally back. I didn’t know what was waiting for me.

Thor also didn’t know how to convey it, so he brought it straight forward. "You come from the ninth realm, Helheim. A lifeless planet destroyed by war. Apparently, you are the lost princess your parents tried to protect you by teleporting you to another world in the hope that you would get a better life there. However, they didn’t know where they were sending you to in all the commotion that was on that day. You chose to come to Midgard yourself." Overwhelmed by this information, I tried to give it a place. "Helheim, isn’t that the world of death and demons?" Bruce asked quietly to Thor. ''True, for generations that was the case, everyone who was doomed or banished went to Helheim, that was especially the demons.'' Respond Thor.

What I could get from this information was I was a demon, banished but still a princess. My parents sent me away to protect me. Of course, I was too young to remember. "But that was not always the case, Helheim was once the first realm, full of nature and joy. When the other eight realms came, Helheim was rejected because of the name. We sent the demons and the exiled to Helheim, so the world became a dark place that led to war. Your parents and their generations before them knew the true nature of the planet and tried to continue it but without success." Thor added with a hint of sadness in his voice.

_Fire-cobbled streets, explosions of miles away and the screams of women and children filled the night. What was once a beautiful place was now empty. Darkness prevailed with devastation. Only the ruler of Helheim knew the origin of the world. What they once stood for and some still stand for._

_For years, there was war on Helheim but the day of the eclipse was at its worst. The world was doomed, there was no escape. No one will survive this war, only the ruler of Helheim thought differently and sent their newborn daughter away with the power of teleportation. ''Go my daughter, find your way through the universe and find a home where you can grow into something bigger. Never forget where you come from and who you are. You are destined for something greater than this war, with the nine forces that await you, you will control evil." With a kiss on my head, my mother said goodbye to me. By a simple movement of her arm I suddenly disappeared and I found myself on the door of a young scientist._

_Once the man opened and picked me up I looked at him in his hazelnut brown eyes and knew that he would love and care for me as one of his._

Thor and my father were deep in conversation, I got nothing from it. The world disappeared as I went deeply into my mind. What did of this meant, was I was a demon or not. My parents were lost in the battle of Helheim and there was no chance I could ever go there. In any case, not so far I knew.

Slowly I was shaken up. From far in my mind I came back to senses. "Sorry." I glanced at Steve who touched me. ''No problem, it's a lot to take in.'' His voice was soft and stroked the air. ''Does this mean I am a demon?'' I looked at my father a bit anxiously. "Oh dear, of course not. That the world where you come from everyone is that does not mean you are." It hurt him when I asked. But it is something I was worried about, am I doomed to turn evil.

It was quiet in the room, nobody dared to say anything. "Heimdall would like to meet you personally. He can show you what happened that day. And maybe also what is in your future." After a long time, Thor broke the silence. "Heimdall?" I asked, my head not a bit crooked. "Yes, the guard of the Bifröst on the rainbow bridge in Asgard." Thor tried to explain it so that I would understand it. He did not succeed at all but I had an idea of what he meant. I nod as an answer. "When will we be expected there?" My father asked before me. ''You are not expected at all Mr Stark, it is only your daughter and I.'' My father was amazed by his direct answer. "Pardon." My father asked strict. "It's my daughter." He added. ''I know, but this is something she has to do alone and you can not help her with that, I bring her alone and keep an eye on her, of course, but this is up to her.'' Thor spoke in the tone a true god should have a true god, direct, formal and stately.

I had my answer ready and my father or no one else could change that for me. I went with Thor to Asgard, I had to know who or what I was. What was so important about me that my parents saved me. "Dad, I'm going with Thor." He was about burst, I could see it at his attitude, so I had to be ahead of him. ''No way. Not only." His protective side came up again. "Thor is with me and if it gives you more comfort, Thor stays by my side during my journey." I looked at Thor in the hope that he stepped up the hint. "But of course my lady." He looked at my father with a responsible look. After a short silence, my father had changed his mind. "Good, but you will not stay away any longer than a week." It felt like house arrest but in space. Still, it was better, I still had so many questions and Thor and Heimdall could most likely answer it.

Because we wanted to stretch a whole week for our trip to Asgard, we decided to leave on Monday. After Thor's explanation and the mini meeting that followed, I didn’t really need a movie night anymore.

I needed time for myself to get everything through to me. To relax I started wandering around the tower and ended up in the gym. Until late in the evening I practiced my flexibility and my two new favorite weapons. The throwing knives and the twin-blades. They had something like the swords of Legolas. Lord of the rings were one of the first films we watched with the movie nights together with Harry Potter.

After a few hours of practicing, the knives felt like a part of me. By combining my telekinesis with the throwing knives, they came even harder and more precise. My training was interrupted by Steve about one or two in the morning. He was worried about me. "New toys?" He asked nonchalantly. ''Yes, I found them in the storage cupboard.'' And with a buzzing sound another knife flew into the target.

Steve went to the banks and fleet to catch my attention. When he had my attention, he gestured to the spot next to him. "Sit." I stood with my hands on my hips and with a raised eyebrow. "If you please," he added with a laugh. I grinned and walked to him and took a seat. "I want to tell you a story. About my past and how I learned to accept it." He sat down well and cleared his throat before he started his story.


	7. 1941

I listened attentively to Steve, who told me when he was young until his plane went down and went into the water. He also told about his best friend, James, who he has seen dying during a mission.

I deliberately did not ask any questions and waited until he had finished his story. "I was a thin, lumber little boy. Weak, small and not as handsome as my best friend James. We were always there for each other, if I went out once again and got into trouble, he was there to get me out. The other way around, of course, but differently, he could take care of himself. We grew up together in one of the outlying areas of Brooklyn. "He had started his story. Full of passion and emotion he continued.

It took him some trouble to prosecute his story sometimes. It certainly was not easy, everything he had been trough. I couldn’t imagine what he had to endure. "I wanted to prove myself to the world and to myself that I was worth something, I wanted to join the army. Who would have thought I would come so far, whoever expected them to let me in the army. It was a miraculous miracle." Steve laughed for a moment.

I admired his courage that he had to muster to tell this story. Occasionally I thought I saw a glimpse of a tear in the corner of his eye, but that could also have come through the light.

Every now and then he took a break in his story to search for the words, but as soon as he found them he told them again. "Bucky and I enjoyed going to parties. He would like to show the women who Sargent Barnes was. Only shortly afterwards was he caught by an organization that calls itself Hydra. I was defeated, lost and alone. The army was my only way out, so I could forget everything a little bit. He was always in my thoughts and one day I would find him again." He looked aimlessly at the wall in the distance.

I offered him some water but he refused. "In the army I met a woman, beautiful and very smart. Peggy. Peggy Carter." His cheeks turned pink. "She finally put me in touch with Howard Stark. Tony's father. Also a scientist and inventor. He worked on a serum that could create a super soldier and the thin, lanky and weak soldier that I was, was the perfect guinea pig. I had nothing to lose, so I agreed. What could go wrong?" I took a sip of water myself. With everything I had in me, I tried not to cry. "After the experiment, I came out like this." He gestured to see what he was like now. "The first thing I did after chasing a man who wanted to steal the serum, I went looking for Bucky.

It took a long time before I knew everything. In between, I did shows because I was a new hero because thanks to me we had won the second world war." I didn’t see Steve as the singing type, but now that I knew that I would certainly use it once. '' After a few months after the war, I knew where Hydra was hidden, I could also find Bucky. I knew he was still alive." He struggled to swallow a lump in his throat. "When I found him, we fought together against the Red Skull. He was the head of the operation. After that night, we have never heard from him again." He sounded proud, not only because he had defeated Hydra's head but also because he had his best friend again.

I didn’t know how long we had been here but the sun was slowly coming to the horizon. ''Together with Bucky and a few other courageous men, we formed a team to eliminate the rest of Hydra. We had planned everything to perfection but nothing ran as it should. It was the intention to hijack a train only their goods were prepared, in the fight between me a man, Arnim Zola, and Bucky hit the coupe we fought in, a big hole formed in the hull of the train. Bucky was thrown out and could only just hold on to a reel. With everything I had in me, I tried to get him in but I couldn’t. The train drove too fast and the reels that he held fast broke. I just could not catch him in time." I could think of an image where this story went.

A few tears now rolled down Steve's cheeks, picking up his nose, he looked at me. "Then he fell hundreds of meters deep into the ravine and I lost my best friend forever." He closed his eyes but that did not stop the tears from flowing. I couldn’t keep it anymore. He had just returned and lost him for a second time. "Steve, I ... how bad." I didn’t know how to respond, I couldn’t find the words for it.

Steve wiped the tears from his cheeks and put his hands on his legs. His folded hands filled with tears. He trusted me with this information, I didn’t get the feeling that he ever talked about it with anyone else.

He tried to teach me some wisdom that no matter what background you are from it will remain who you are. You decide who you want to be, others can’t decide for you. I put my hands on his own to show that I lived with him. That I was there for him.

The moment my hands touched his, I felt an electric shock through me and a white light to pay tribute to my vision. For a second I felt dizzy, my vision returned and I was no longer in the gym.

I stood outside among the crowd, I turn to a man in his thirtieth year of life who presented a new kind of car. Without that I wanted to turn around and looked at a young man in his twenties. Dark brown hair, green eyes to get lost in, a tight jaw line and boy what was he handsome. He talked to me but I couldn’t hear him at first, then his voice sounded clear and sultry.

Whit out me knowing it I give answer to the man. Only it didn’t sound like me. I sounded manly but not too manly. Suddenly I got what was going on. I was in Steve's memories. I got to know Bucky to some extent. I learned how regrettable Steve was when he first heard that Bucky was missing. How Steve became Captain America and everything that came with it.

The musicals, the search for Bucky and finally his death. Now I understood all too well that Steve blamed himself for his death, he just couldn’t have pulled him up in time so he lost his grip and fell to his death.

I also got a glimpse of the woman Steve talked about earlier, Peggy. A young independent lady who didn’t need a man or army to fight for her. I understood what Steve saw in her.

My vision ended with a plane and a telephone conversation with Peggy. I couldn’t recall this from Steve's story. I was in a cockpit of a best modern aircraft of that time.

The plane continued to increase in speed and dropped rapidly. Around me was nothing but ice and water. I heard Steve talking to Peggy, they were talking about a dance and that this was the only thing he could do. Before we touched the water, Steve closed his eyes and gasping for breath I came back to reality. Coughing and gasping for breath, Steve tried to calm me down. Apparently, I had fallen to the ground and said some things that I saw in Steve's memories. "Y/N, what happened?" He helped me up and looked at me anxiously.

I looked at him with red and swollen eyes. The empty guilt was still there and the only thing I brought out was a weak "Bucky." My voice was trembling and the tears fell on the floor with dozens at a time. He looked at me in shock. "It was not your fault, Steve. His death." Steve wiped some tears from my cheeks. ''I know. I do now." He pulled me close. He let me cry in silence. Gently and lovingly he stroked my back.

After at least half an hour, I was calm, and I was able to think decently again. I told Steve what had happened, what I thought that happened. The only explanation I had was that I had developed a new gift. A gift where I could enter someone's memories.

Steve helped me up. "I think it's wise that we inform your father and doctor Banner of your new gift." He suggested. I nodded in agreement. "You're right." I quickly cleaned up my stuff and weapons and then followed Steve to the lab. Although it was early in the morning I had the idea that my father was already in the lab or still. As we walked into the hall of the lab, I saw that the lights were on but the windows were darkened. The doors were locked and could not be opened. ''JARVIS, why is the lab closed?'' I asked the self-thinking computer system. ''Because your father does not want to be disturbed in an important project.'' Declared JARVIS. "Tell my father that this is more important." As far as I knew my father had not received any other projects, he would be planning something.

In a few seconds the door opened, my father stood wacked in the doorpost in front of me. "Sweetheart, what's so important at six in the morning?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, which could only mean he'd been asleep. "I have developed a new gift." I watched Steve from my father. He too glanced at Steven and then moaned. ''You know for sure that nothing grows between you two because that's the way it always comes to me.'' My father walked back tired of the lab and gestured that we had to follow. "No, Dad, Steve and I are just friends." He muttered something in the mouth. "Better tell the truth." It sounded to me.

Before I wanted to tell my story, Steve asked if Doctor Banner should also be there as well. "No, that’s not necessary, I'll inform him later in the day." Was my father's answer. I was also glad that Dr. Banner was not here, I got the idea that sometimes he didn’t see me as a human being but as an alien. Something that he should study, test for execution and things like that.

I told my father what had happened, I left out all the great details of Steve's memories because that was not my story to tell. That was up to him to tell the others.

After the conversation with my father, I also tried it with him, only that didn’t work. With all concentration and willpower, I tried to empathize with his reunions. It didn’t yield anything. It was not something I could activate on command, for now, I had to do it with triggers.

Maybe if my father told me something that was poignant in his younger years when I could activate my new gift, but at the moment I just wanted to sleep. The emotional journey through Steve's memories was more than enough for a day. I gave my father a hug and then Steve. "I'll see you somewhere in the afternoon." I waved briefly at the two men and then walked to my room.

I didn’t bother to shower and went straight to my bed. I could shower in the afternoon when I woke up.

Before my father drove Steve out of the lab, he asked if I had left things out. Things that I couldn’t remember for example. ''She literally told the things that I said at the time. I don’t think she still knows that." That was all he could think of. My father nodded and thanked him. When Steve was gone, my father went on with his jobs until he fell asleep again.

The afternoon followed, I would have preferred to sleep longer, except that no one allowed it. There were many things that needed to be arranged over the weekend and especially for my trip to Asgard.

Thor told me everything I needed to know, who were the rulers, how did I behave and what places I shouldn’t forget. Although I was going to have a tour there, Thor wanted me to know things beforehand. He also told me that I should be prepared for the difficult questions his father might ask. His mother seemed to me like a nice woman and couldn’t wait to meet her. His father was of course important as well to meet but he seemed a bit too strict for me.

But the more and part of his explanation was about Heimdall and the Bifröst. There was a lot involved. In the conversation, I tried to trigger my gifts by touching Thor's arm but again nothing. Maybe it was not his time to fully develop. But even though he hadn’t been fully developed in my opinion, there was still a crescent moon on my arm. This is slightly more visible than the one I received in my telekinesis. Seven more to go.

  



	8. Asgard and all his glory

The weekend was over and I had packed everything for my trip. Even though we stayed away for a week, I was satisfied with one sports bag. Thor kept asking me questions and giving advice. ''Never take food from people I do not know, I'll tell you when you can take it or not.'' He said for the third time today. ''I know, I will be fine. I don’t take food from strangers anyway." I was busy with the last things before we would leave.

I had my bag at the elevator on the fourth floor. We would leave early, only I had overslept. The alarm went off but I slept through it. Finally someone has thrown a bucket of cold water over me. With a fright I got up, soaked and cold I looked around to find the perpetrator, but he had already fled.

I looked at the time and was shocked at what time it was. I had overslept for two hours. In a hurry I went under the shower and tried to catch up on some time. Breakfast had already been made for me. Probably the one who had thrown me wet regretted it. My father came to me and took a sip of his coffee. "Are you ready for your trip to space?" I spoke with my mouth full. ''Yes, only I overslept gigantically.'' I quickly ate. "I notice, Thor is already downstairs." I felt even more guilty than I already did. Not only did I oversleep, but I also had him waiting outside for two hours.

I ate my breakfast with a large mouthful. Gave my father a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "If possible I can call every evening." I called when I ran to the elevator and picked up my bag.

Thor was standing outside waiting for me on the field. With his hands folded around the handle of his hammer he stood with his back to the tower. "You're late, my lady." He spoke quietly, he didn’t sound angry but also not cheerful. "I'm very sorry, Thor, I overslept." He nodded and turned around. "No problem, are you ready?" He waved to the spot next to him on the grass. I walked over to him and looked at him. "How does this work?" He laughed mischievously. "Keep a good grip on your bag and on me." I looked surprised at him. "What?" He didn’t answer and put an arm around my waist and threw the other one with which he held his hammer in the air.

The wind around us began to rise, as if we were in the middle of a hurricane, the wind turned around us. A sheet of white light came down from the sky at a high speed. In no time, we were enveloped by that light and colored all the colors of the rainbow instead of just white.

As if we were in a large vacuum tube, the air was sucked up and I felt my weight slowly rising. I felt my toes coming off the ground. We flew into space at high speed. I tightened the grip around Thor, the fear that I would let go and fall down. Thor realized that I was squeezing his side slightly and smiled complacently. "Do not worry, you will not fall." He assured me.

I didn’t want to miss anything of the beauty that space had to offer, and I refused to close my eyes, even though I was slightly afraid. Quietly I took in everything I saw in front of me, it was not much more and part was blurred by the light we were in but it was dazzlingly beautiful to see.

The journey didn’t last long, but it felt like an eternity. We arrived in a round dome. In the middle stood a plateau where a man served a sword. "Thor, I'm happy to see you again. You brought a guest." The dark toned man in a golden armor stepped away from the sword and walked towards us. "My name is Heimdall, I am the guard of the Bifröst. I feel honored to welcome you at Asgard." He bowed solemnly to me and Thor. After he got up, Thor gave him a fraternal hug. "It's good to see you again brother, I'd like to guide my guest around before we return to you." Heimdall shook his head in agreement. "It will be like that." He made way for us to continue. Stunned by what just happened, I was aimlessly following Thor.

At a quiet pace, we walked over the rainbow bridge that ended at a stand. A palace stood in the middle of the city. Everything was golden colors and the light that came from it hurted my eyes. Thor was welcomed by all villagers, everyone who greeted Thor greeted me too. I greeted politeness.

At the palace, we were stopped by the guards. ''Thor son of Odin, who is your companion?'' The guards kept their spears crossed to block the road. ''This is Y/N, she comes from Midgard. I help her sort out her past." The guards stared hard at me and I waved nervously. "I guarantee you that she will do no harm." His voice was stately. The guards nodded and let us continue.

We were greeted by a woman inside the palace. "Thor, you are finally here. Your father was already asking for you." The woman hugged Thor firmly. ''Mother, I would like to introduce you to Y/N. The girl for whom I was at home earlier." Thor took a step aside so that his mother could see me better. ''It is an honor to welcome you in our house. I am Frigga." Instead of giving me a hand, she leaned in front of me. When she stood up straight, I leaned in front of her. "It is an honor to meet you." I saw her smile and then looked at Thor. ''Are you leading her around? Then I let Odin know that you have returned." Thor took the hand of his mother and gave a light kiss. "But of course mother." Frigga turned and walked away.

Thor took my sports bag from me. ''Follow me and then I'll show you your room. There you can change into an Asgardian dress." Without waiting for my answer, he walked up front. With a sprint, I ran after him.

The palace was gigantic. So many corridors and doors that led to even more corridors with doors. I was glad that Thor was my guide, otherwise I was here longer than a week. The room I stayed in was large, even bigger than my room apartment on earth in the tower. Thor gave me the time to take in everything and for me to get changed. The dress that had been hung for me was gorgeous. A beautiful white dress with golden and blue seams. The dress grew to the ground and had an illusion top. When I finished dressing I called Thor back inside. Three women walked in with him. "Y/N, these women will help you with your hair and appearance." The three women were already walking towards me. "What?" I asked ignorantly. "You must look good for the royal supper." One of the women spoke for Thor.

I let the women do their thing and waited patiently until they were done. One of the three women walked away and came back with something wrapped under a sheet. The other two women got away from me and turned me to the sheet. The sheet was pulled off and revealed a mirror. I looked at myself in the mirror and was amazed by what I saw. For the first time I felt so beautiful. I turned around once and laughed broadly. "Thank you very much. All of you." The women bowed and left the room.

I looked at myself for the last time in the mirror and then left the room myself. Thor was waiting for me in the hallway. "You look good." He complimented me as soon as he saw me. "Thank you." I could not get the laugh off my face. Together we walked to the throne room where we should meet Odin.

The trip to the throne room didn’t last long. Odin sat on his throne on a plateau. Frigga, Thor's mother, stood beside him. "Father." Thor bowed solemnly to his father, Odin. Odin looked from his son to me and squeezed his eye into a slit. I quickly followed Thor's example and bowed to God. "My children." Thundered Odin's voice through the room. Thor and I both stood up. Odin rose from his throne and walked over to us, gave Thor a hug and took my hands in his. "My child, what is your name?" His voice sounded like butter. ''My name is Y/N. Y/N Stark." Odin nodded and looked at me well. "That's not your official surname, is it?" I looked at my feet. "No, sir. I do not know how my birth parents are called. Thor brought me here, hoping we could find out." Odin did not say anything. He released one of my hands and brought my head back to eye level.

He did not seem angry but more compassionate. ''Very well my child. It is best that you first visit Heimdall, he can show you things that no one else knows. He can help you remember a part of your past. "I nodded friendly and quickly looked at Thor. "I will take you to him." Odin released my hand. "You're in good hands here." Thor took my hand to let us know we were about to leave. And so we walked back to the Bifröst to talk to Heimdall.

Heimdall was already waiting for us at the gate. ''I'm going back to the palace again, there are things that I have to arrange. You're in good hands here." Thor looked over my shoulder at Heimdall, who stood a little further. "Okay, I'll find the way back myself. My father doesn’t have to know everything." I gave him a devilish smile. He nodded. "Until then." He put his hand on my shoulder and walked away. I looked at him for a moment and then turned to Heimdall.

He welcomed me with open arms. "I want to show you something." He said as soon as I stood next to him. We walked to one of the gates in the Bifröst. We stood at the edge that had a view of the universe. For a few minutes we stood, without saying anything, looking at the beauty of the universe. ''I understand that you like it here.'' As if a shock went through my eyes, I suddenly saw everything. I saw my father on earth who explained a mission. I saw Thor talking to his father in the palace. I even saw things that happened on other planets. Life on Mars for example.

Heimdall looked at me ignorantly. "What do you mean?" I turned to him and he was amazed by my eyes, which turned golden. The same golden glow that shines over his eyes when he activates the Bifröst or uses his extended vision. ''How is that possible? There are only three who have those gifts and I am the only living one of them." He was looking for a logical explanation. "It's one of the nine gifts that I manage. The gifts that I received from my parents when they brought me to safety." Heimdall listened attentively.

I told Heimdall everything I knew about my past. He had the idea that he could help me remember, but the only way to do that for me was to go to my planet of origin. My telepathic gifts allowed me to connect with the planet. "It's too dangerous there. It is an extinct planet without oxygen." Heimdall tried to talk his thoughtful plan out of my head now and if I got one  thing from my father, Tony Strak, it was his stubbornness. "We will never find out whether or not I can survive if we don’t try it." Was my argument.

Heimdall was walking through the Bifröst. "I cannot let you do this. If something happens to you, it's on my conscience." He had his points, but I had them too. "You can bring me back in an instant, right?" He shook his head and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Thor will not accept this." He looked at me sternly. "Thor doesn’t have to know about this. And besides, I think he is busy with other things." I really wanted to go back to my home planet. I had to do this.

After a long silence, Heimdall came to a decision. ''Good. But if I even see that it's going wrong, I'll get you back." I jumped with joy. ''Thank you. This means so much to me." I could not wait to go there. There were still so many unanswered questions. Maybe I finally got the answers that I was hoping to get.

  



	9. Home world

Heimdall was on the plateau to activate the Bifröst. Solemnly he put the sword in the lock and waited for me. I stood in front of the openings tensed and excited. In a few minutes I would land on my planet of origin where I could make a telepathic connection to find out what had happened before.

For a moment I began to doubt. What was the value that I knew. I could never turn back the time, even though I could, all of this was worth it. The life I have here on earth was I able to give that all up?

Perhaps I came to know who I really was and what my role was on my planet and what role I played here now. There were so many answers to questions that I didn’t have yet. I wanted to meet my parents, maybe that was the biggest reason why I wanted to go back to my planet.

I let everything come over me and then turned my head to Heimdall. "I'm ready." He nodded and turned his sword in the lock to open the portal. ''Just walk to the light and remember ''hands and legs stay at all times within the beam of light'' you don’t want to get lost out there.'' Heimdall advised me. ''I keep it in mind.'' The nerves struck, I had to go now or else I didn’t know whether I dared or not.

The light in the Bifröst started to turn. This was my sign to leave. At a normal pace I walked into the tunnel and before I knew it I was pulled along. The same feeling from before came up again. The light to pay tribute and was sucked along. In no time I was back on solid ground.

It was dark and bald around me, the ground on which I stood was hard and dry. It was chill, almost cold, I regretted that I hadn’t put on any other clothes. The dress I walked in was not really warm but luckily gave me some sort of warmth.

As Heimdall said there was no oxygen on this planet, but I had no trouble breathing. I looked around me but did not see anything. I stepped forward and the moment when my foot touched the ground it shook the ground.

A trembling went through me and crossed over to the planet. My eyes glowed and a world came to life around. As if a curtain went up, the planet came to life. I looked around me and couldn’t believe my eyes, I tried to walk and I succeeded, a shadow of myself was left on the spot where I was just standing. I made an attempt to make contact with one of the residents, but they walked through me. Apparently I had made a connection with the planet through my telepathy and extended vision, so that I was able to look into the past. About the same as what I had with Steve during training, only this felt different.

There I looked through his eyes and I had no control over what I did or said and I do now. For the first minutes in this parallel world I explored where I was exactly. I overheard people in their daily conversations, followed a few people across the street, curious where they were going. Soon I realized where is was, a small market place far away from the big city. Even further away from the palace. I assumed that the palace was in the middle, it was a big guess but I ventured it. I took the market in me and tried to look beyond the market stalls. In the distant horizon I saw the last meters of a wall. A towering wall that kept two villages separate.

I left the market behind me and made my way to the wall. Walking was not faster than in the real world. The day quickly made way for the night and the moon was high in the sky. Now that the stars illuminated the sky I could navigate myself. Through the Big Dipper and the Cassiopeia I could find out where the North Star was. The walls were exactly underneath. The palace might well be in the North.

In this world I didn’t get tired, I was not hungry or thirsty. Quietly I walked on and caught everyday conversations of the villagers. Without giving too much attention, I continued my journey to the north.

The wall that at first seemed so far away came closer and closer. The walls towered high above me. The walls went further than I could see. It was a perfect separation between rich and poor, yet in perfect harmony. There was an open gate every twenty meters. People from both sides of the wall could enter or leave the kingdom. Knights who greeted farmers and villagers who spoke to members of the court.

I passed the first gate that was on my path. Once in the court I saw the palace. Like the walls that I could see from the market, the palace towered far above everything else. The houses here were built of bricks while all the wooden houses were built outside the walls. The houses were also slightly further away from each other so that there were more corridors and roads.

The palace was a beacon of light, even in the darkest nights this part of the city was illuminated. It was not dazzling but a soft glow. The top of the palace seemed to pulsate. The energy that radiated from it drew me closer to the palace. Like a moth to a flame.

As if in trans, I passed the people. I entered the palace, without thinking about it, I knew where to go. I let my feet lead me. Many steps further I came to two large swing doors that rose to the ceiling. Behind those doors was the throne room.

Before I could open the doors myself, they were opened by the guards who stood inside. The throne room was empty, so it seemed. Two thrones stood in the back of the room. And a crib. The chairs were occupied by the king and queen of the village, my parents. Quietly I walked forward step-by-step. The king and queen stood up and walked away from the plateau where their thrones stood.

As if they could not believe their eyes they looked at each other. "Y/N?" My mother asked me to be sure it was me. "You can see me?" I answered her question with another question. "You really are." My mother walked quickly to me. Her dress flapping in the wind. She stood before me and took my face in her hands. "My little moonshine." She laughed from ear to ear. "You've grown." My father remarked. He stood behind my mother not knowing what to do or say. I looked at him over my mother's shoulders. ''How?'' Was the only thing I asked. My mother nodded. "We have a lot to explain but there is little time." I looked at her questioningly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.

We walked to the crib where a baby lay, I bet it was me. "This is you, only a few weeks old. Born on the night of a lunar eclipse. Right at midnight." Looking at myself, I listened to my parents. "On that night all nine worlds were lined up. That is why you are also blessed with the nine powers of the universe." I looked at my mother with a jerk. Interested in that part of the story. ''Nine power for every world. Intended to fight against evil. The evil that stormed our planet earlier than we had hoped." It felt like she didn’t want to tell me everything that she let me hear pieces of the whole picture.

My father came to stand next to me. ''A few days from now on, there is a war that we can not win. The planet will be lost, there was just enough time to get you out of here so that you could grow up to be the woman you are now. As your mother said, you are destined for larger things." My father added. I looked from my father to my mother. "So the tattoos I have on my forearm represent those powers?" I stroked my forearm where the markings were. There was still so much unclear and the biggest question I am facing was how they could see me, as if they knew I was coming.

My parents exchanged a look. '' Yes, for every gift you control you get a mark. When you master all nine gifts you learn who you are from deep within. But do not let the darkness that comes with it consume you." In her words there was something of a warning. ''That will not happen. I have a wonderful family around me. They fight against evil." I thought about my father, Tony, on earth and smiled. "I see that you have ended up well." My mother looked at me proudly. "That's right, Tony Stark is my father on earth. A friend of his, Thor Odinson,'' my mother interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. "You know Thor Odinson?" She was disconcerted. "Yes, Thor took me to Asgard to help me with my past, I persuaded Heimdall to send me here through the Bifröst." She laughed but I didn’t understand why.

Suddenly she embraced me. "My daughter, you are in good hands. Who would ever have expected my daughter to become friends with the prince of Asgard?" Now that I was thinking about it, who would have expected it. "But you were expecting me, didn’t you." I pushed my mother away from me and looked at her. ''Yes, but not so soon. But that does not matter anymore, what matters is that you are here now. The sooner you learn to deal with your powers the better." She gave me a self-assured smile. I nodded and gave her a smile.

We discussed some small things. Techniques, memories and told about my life on earth. ''You have chosen the perfect family to grow up in.'' I laughed at my father's reaction, we were not perfect, but I didn’t want it any other way. "We have our moments, but that has every family." My answer was. I wanted to say something, but the look in my mother's eyes made me stand up. ''You have to go back to the real reality, you've been here too long.'' She drew it out. "Why, I might be here just an hour. Thor will not miss me for another two." I joked and looked at her questioningly and anxiously. ''Time is different here than in the real world. For who knows, you have been here for a week or a month. Worse for another year." I looked at my parents in shock, I could not believe that I had to leave already.

I embraced them and the tears started to run. "I don’t want to leave. Not now." I looked up at them. My parents now also in tears. ''You do not belong here in this reality, you belong on earth, many years from now.'' Finally I had met my parents, my real parents, and now I had to leave them behind again. ''Go back to the shadow of your self that you left behind and return back to Asgard.'' The tears continued to flow. ''I'm going to miss you.'' I uttered a hoarse. "We will miss you too." My parents stood side by side, hand in hand. I gave them a last hug and went to the double doors. Just before I had reached the doors, I turned around, there was another question that I must have answered. ''My name, what is my real name?'' This was something I spent a while with. ''Eclipse Morningstar, but we called you Y/N, a more human name. Never forget who you are and where you come from. Your strength comes from the moon." At that moment I didn’t know what she meant by it, but I suspected that I would come in time.

I left the palace behind me and returned to my shadow. I knew I couldn’t lose a single second so I stepped into my shadow. The world around me disappeared in the same way as it appeared. As if I were going backwards through an overexposed tunnel, I came back into reality. Hopping for oxygen that was not there I fell on my knees. Before I could respond to what had just happened, the Bifröst was activated and I was taken back to Asgard. Once back at Asgard, I was still gasping for breath on my knees.

A nauseating sensation swept over me. Before I was suspicious, I surrendered and puked. Everyone standing next to me took a step or three backwards. They gave me the time to recover, when I could stand on two legs again I got a lecture from Thor. "What were you thinking when you got Heimdall to send you to the ninth planet!" I could hear it in his voice, he was pissed. ''Thor, I don’t understand why you're so angry, I was gone for no more than two hours.'' I wiped some spit away from the corner of my mouth. ''Two hours? You were there for at least a month and a half. I had to go back to Midgard to tell your father." I was at Hellheim for almost two months. What seemed to be an innocent trip turned out to be something much worse. I already heard my father screaming at me.

Guilty I looked at Thor. I never expected the time at Hellheim to be different than here or earth. My mother had warned me, but I had expected her to send me away just in time. But apparently that was not the case. "Thor, I didn’t know. I never thought that time would pass different there." I looked at my feet avoiding his gaze. I heard him sigh. "Thor don’t be so strict on her, I am the one who brought her there, remember." Heimdall stood up for me. "You should have known better." Heimdall nodded in agreement and admitted he was wrong. "That's right, I should have." Not knowing what to say, I looked at Thor. "Couldnt you have recovered me earlier?" I asked curiously. That seemed pretty logical to me.

Heimdall shook his head. "We tried it but the gate wouldn’t bring you back. It was as if you had never been there." There was something of disbelief in his voice because he was sure he had taken me there. "That is probably due to the connection I had made with the planet. A shadow of myself was left behind as I searched for answers on the planet." This was the first thing I had shared with the others when I was back. There was so much more to say but this was not the right time. ''That explains a lot. But your father is deadly worried, we leave immediately to earth. "Thor reached me by the arm and gave a signal to Heimdall who sent us back immediately. A very angry father was waiting for me at home.

  



	10. House arrest

We ended up just before the Strak tower. My father was waiting for us outside. His face was emotionless and yet full of everything. ''Dad,'' I tried to explain the situation but my father interrupted me. "What where you thinking? You went for a weekend to talk to Odin and maybe get answers but go missing for a month is something else.'' In his voice there was concern but his eyes spewed anger.

I kept looking at my feet, avoiding his gaze. I never could have imagined that this could have happened. Thor was still behind me but quickly chose my father's side. "You should have listened to Thor, hell, I should not have let you go." My father clearly thought I was not mature enough to make decisions myself. "Dad, if you can listen to me now." I tried again, but without success. ''No, Y/N, you listen to me. You should have let us known that you were going to the planet. I, and your mother, were worried sick." I started to feel more and more guilty.

Thor whispered something in my father's ears, he nodded once and patted Thor's shoulder before entering the tower. I quietly looked at my father, estimating what my fate was going to say. "We will discuss this further about dinner together with your mother, for now, to your room." His words were strict, there was no room for negotiation.

I walked to my room without saying anything. It was unfair, he didn’t even give me the chance to explain the situation. ''JARVIS, let me know when she leaves her room. And if she asks something, give as little answer as possible." My father gave orders to our A.I system when he was inside. ''Sure do Ms. Stark." Returned it as an answer.

Suddenly the road from outside to my room seemed very long. It felt like I took hours to get to the right floor where the rooms were. I plopped on my bed after I changed my clothes.

Everything seemed much more boring than it always did. My TV was locked and even the internet was not accessible. Apparently I had hit the right nerve. ''JARVIS. Why can’t I access the internet?" I asked loudly. "Because your father switched it off.'' Was his answer. I nodded, even though I could have guessed the answer myself.

There was so much that I could do to amuse myself, but now it all seemed different. It took hours before it was dinner time, not planning to be locked up here until then, I left my room, against the will of my father.

Expecting me to be met by my father or an alarm system as soon as I left my room, I was amazed that neither of these changes occurred. I wandered aimlessly through the endless corridors of the tower. It was too quiet for my taste, no voices that echoed through the corridors or footsteps that could be heard from far away in the tower. Nothing at all.

Suspicious and for some reason I walked to the elevator. "Miss Stark, you are not supposed to leave your room." JARVIS told me. Avoiding the computer-controlled A.I, I pressed the elevator button.

The elevator doors remained closed, no matter how much I pressed the button. ''JARVIS, open the elevator doors.'' Annoyed I waited for a response. ''Unfortunately I can not do that. '' Was his answer. "Fine." I said just for me to hear and gave up to open the elevator and went to the stairwell.

The staircase went two ways, up and down. In two struggles with myself, I considered the possibilities. When I went upstairs I got a lecture again about what didn’t interest me and I was immediately sent back to my room until dinner or I could go downstairs where no one will speak to me.

After I had considered my choice, I quickly decided to go downstairs. I took a back door because I knew that JARVIS would close me in. Outside I had all the choices in the world, I could walk away but I could also stay. When I walked away I was guilty, even though I hadn’t done anything to be guilty about, so I stayed in the garden where I always meditated.

The pebbles that I used to train my telekinesis were still in the same position as I had left them. They alternated in a circle, black, white, black, white and so on.

While I let the pebbles float in the air, JARVIS had already notified my father about my departure. "Mister Stark, your daughter has not only left her room but also the tower." JARVIS told my father. With his jaw clenched, he put his cup on the table and stood up from his desk. "Where is she now?" He asked as calmly as possible. "In the garden." My father nodded and walked straight to the elevator.

The moment I used my telekinesis to float the pebbles in the air, I felt free. All my worries slipped away from my mind and I let myself be led by the wind. As a dance I moved through the garden until my father interrupted me. "Young lady," my father said sternly. Because of the sudden interruption, I let the pebbles fall through the shock. "Dad." I said in a shocking voice.

He looked at me tightly with his arms crossed. I have never seen him so angry in my life. "My office, now. If you can’t wait for dinner we will discuss it now." He turned a quarter of a turn to show that I had to go inside.

Silently I looked at him and walked past him inside. On my heels he followed me inside, keeping an eye on the fact that I actually went inside. Tony had JARVIS call my mother. "Tell Pepper that I want to see her in my office, it's urgent." It sounded like I was in deep trouble. "But of course Mr. Stark, I immediately let her know her." JARVIS replied.

It was an uncomfortable lift ride up, a good ten minutes in silence. I wanted to say something but decided not to before I let things escalate even more. We stepped on the right floor and walked to his office. My mother was already waiting for us inside. She stood against the desk. "Mom." There was a lot of emotion in that one word. Relief, guilt, fear and hope. ''Sit down.'' My father pointed to one of the chairs in front of his desk, he himself took place behind the desk and my mother stood next to him.

It was unclear to see how they felt. Despite my telepathy, I could not notice anything. Maybe because I was not so advanced that I could feel it without making skin contact. "You're in big trouble young lady. What where you thinking! " My mother said before Tony could say anything. ''Pepper, we have talked about this, we would give her the chance to justify her herself.'' My father said in a whisper. My mother nodded and looked at me sternly. "Tell me." I didn’t think I'd ever had the chance to tell what I had been trough on the planet and the answers I had found.

My parents waited until I answered, I took my time to go back in my thoughts. "While I was on the planet, I had made a connection and then met my parents." I looked at Tony and Pepper who sat up right. "Your birth parents?" Pepper asked cautiously, and I nodded. "Yes." I smiled at the thought.

Tony was lost, he was curiously quiet. ''Dad? Are you okay?" I asked, he nodded and smiled it away. ''Yes, what did you discover?'' He tried to hide something, partly succeeded because I didn’t know what it was but the fact that I knew he was hiding something said enough. ''The reason why I came to you, why the planet is now destroyed and the underlying thoughts of my powers.'' Everything came out in one sentence. Not knowing where to start or to end.

I talked to them without stopping. ''A moment after I was born the war was the end of the planet and the only thing my parents could do for me was to send me away. I would choose a place where I felt safe. With you." It brought my parents closer together, they looked at each other with love in their eyes.

It was a beautiful sight to see, my parents who weren't together looked at each other whit so much love, I really had improved their lives. ''I also know more about my powers.'' I explained everything, repeated every word. ''If I understand correctly, you'll get nine powers,'' nodding, I told Tony that he was correct. ''And you are now up to?'' He looked at me questioningly. ''Three, during my trip to Asgard, I discovered a new one, like Heimdall, the guardian of the Bifröst, I have extended vision.'' They looked at me with a crooked head. ''I can look further into the universe. When I stood on the Bifröst I could look on the earth, here at home." I explained.

Even though I had explained everything, my parents were still angry with me. "Even though you have explained everything and have apologized several times, it doesn’t mean that there are no consequences for that stunt that you pulled on Asgard." My father began. "You're under house arrest." I got up from my chair without knowing why. "What?" I asked. "You heard your father. No internet, TV or social contact with the other except when we are eating together." My mother added Tony.

Not knowing what to think of this, I walked to my room. "This is ridiculous." I told myself when I stepped into my room. Sitting on my bed I looked out the window. The view was amazingly beautiful. The silence on the other hand was deadly. The boredom quickly struck. In an attempt to entertain myself I did an attempt at drawing. It looked okay but it didn’t go fast enough.

A few hours passed and JARVIS informed me that I was expecting the kitchen for dinner. "Miss Stark, the food is ready, every one is waiting for you." With a sigh I got up and walked to the elevator.

The dining table was covered for the food and everyone was already sitting in their chairs. I took my place at the table. "I heard you got house arrest." Steve looked at me worried. "Don’t worry about it, I will survive " I was short of it. I was not allowed to communicate with my friends the rest of the day and that was the worst of my punishment. "What about training, Tony?" Steve asked my father. "No training until further notice." Steve seemed surprised by his answer, I was pissed off on the other hand. ''No training! That way I never become one of you." It was unfair to also take my training sessions.

My father looked at me. "You will never become one of us if you act like this and especially if you keep doing what ever you want to do." The fact that my own father didn’t trust me to become as good as them broke my heart.

I moved the chair away from me with my legs away and ran back to my room. Once in my room, I plopped down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I was awakened by JARVIS. "Miss Stark, you are expected at breakfast." Before the announcement he went off like an alarm clock. "Does it matter?" I asked more to myself than at JARVIS. "Your father gave me the order to awaken you. So yes, you are obliged." Moaning, I sat up straight in my bed and looked at my own alarm clock. 7:00 am to read from the screen.

Reluctantly I got dressed, knowing exactly what happened the day before. Still angry with my father, I went through the conversation of the day again. How I was not good enough to be part of the team. His excuse for it was that the way I behaved and because of my stunt to go to my home planet without the consent of anyone.

JARVIS told me several times that I had to hurry and that the waiting was already waiting for me. Ignoring JARVIS I walked through the corridors to the elevator. All eyes were on me as soon as I walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later from the moment JARVIS woke me. "What?" I asked softly. I didn’t like the fact that everyone looked at me like I was a stranger. "You're late." My father said coolly. "I'm here now." I shook my shoulder and looked at him. I was not the one who made a big problem out of it.

I didn’t have any appetite after the last evening's, but I did eat something to prevent further problems. We sat in silence until Natasha spoke. "Is there another mission on the program?" She asked to break the tension that hung in the air. "Yes, now that you're talking about it, one." Tony took a bite of his toast. ''A small one. I take only two of us." Everyone looked up from his or her plate. ''And who are these two Tony? '' Clint asked, who was sitting on the edge of his chair. "Romanoff and Rogers." He spoke whit surnames.

Clint slammed his fist, making it clear that he didn’t agree. Thor, on the other hand, was confused but agreed with it. In silence I waited until they left, immediately after breakfast I was sent back to my room by my father, because my house arrest lasted a few years, I believed.  
Right after they left, I left my room and ignored the whine of JARVIS. "Miss Stark, you're not supposed to leave your room." What ever I thought to myself. I longed for a walk.

My walk ended in the training room and that was where everyone expected where I would go. My father turned out not to be on a mission and had put everything in scene. "You will never get rid of your punishment this way, you know." My father sat on one of the benches. "I know, but should I be punished just because I couldn’t wait for answers?" I confronted him. ''I made the choice to go there, but did I know in advance that the time was different there than on Asgard or on Earth? No I did not. You would have done the same." Waiting for my father's answer, I looked at him with a stern face.

Keeping myself strong I tried to come across as an adult. Inside I was full of anger and sadness. The silence that hung in the air was deadly. My father got up from the couch and walked towards me. ''You're right, I would indeed have done the same thing.'' Looking at his feet, he looked for the right words to say next. "I should not have punished you like that. It was an exaggeration, instead of talking to you about your discoveries, I punished you for your curiosity and I'm sorry. '' His apology came unexpectedly, I had counted on another lecture about my behavior.

It did me a lot that he confessed his wrong. Without saying a word I walked over to him and hugged him firmly. "It's okay, Dad. I too had to approach things differently." The tears had escaped and ran down my cheeks in his T-shirt.

He hugged me as hard as he could, afraid to let me go. "In my mind you are still a little girl of ten." He looked at me and I knew exactly what he meant. In principle I was, I was ten, but because of my origin I became twenty on my tenth birthday.

After a good conversation we had finished and solved everything. Tony didn’t have to treat me like a little child any more and I had to follow certain rules. In this way we tried to continue our complicated life in a new way.

I was most enthusiastic about the fact that I was allowed to train again. "When is the first training Steve gives?" I asked after our conversation ended. "He is on a personal mission, so he will not give any training for the next time. Natasha takes over." Nodding, I took in his words. "What kind of mission?" Amazed at the fact that Steve had not said anything despite my house arrest. "He didn’t want to say exactly what the mission meant only that he rushed away." This behavior was nothing for Steve, then there must be something very important if he left. "Did he say anything before he left?" I wanted to get to the bottom of it. Steve was my best friend. What was important to him was also important to me.

My father shook his head. ''Not really just about finding an old friend, he said he had found a lead.'' After those words left his mouth, I immediately knew who he was looking for. ''It sounded very important. ' He said afterwards, but I didn’t listen anymore because I only had my thoughts for one face.

_Bucky_

 


	11. Eclipse

A lot had changed between me and my father after our last conversation. My father allowed Natasha to train me for my first mission, it was a small low risk exploration mission. Natasha was a fantastic trainer, but I missed Steve, who had been away for more than a month now. Until now he had contacted once and then immediately broken again.

I was worried about him and no matter how often I try to track him down with the help of my extended vision, I kept coming back empty-handed. Steve knew what he was doing and I trusted in that but I couldn't help it and keep looking.

My father and I had one day a week when the three of us had lunch somewhere for quality time together. In the tower everything was mainly business and we suffered as a family so now we have lunch every Tuesday. It was nice to be away from the place where we worked, lived and were constantly on each other's lips as a family.

Even today I was training with Natasha, she was dressed in her combat clothing while I was dressed in a sports bra with sport leggings and sneakers. She looked at me from head to toe. "This is not going to work. It is time for you to get your own suit and until that time you get an old one from me." She threw one of her old suits at me and told me to change.

It took a while to fit and measure but once I was dressed I noticed that we had the same size. When I walked back inside she looked at me proudly. "You look good." I beamed from ear to ear because this was another step closer, that mission became more reality every day. Somehow I found it exciting but also very self-assured, for days I had trained one after the other. I was ready for it, I knew it.

Training with a suit on felt so much better than in sportswear, then I was prevented by excess fabric or lack of fabric and now it felt like a second skin. I already had so many ideas for my own suit that I couldn't wait to execute it.

For the most part it looked like Natasha's suit but not entirely, I wanted my face to be covered as much as possible so that only my eyes could be seen and here and there some adjustments for the weapons. I myself didn’t like guns, gave me swords or throwing knives and I was happy.

The training Natasha gave me was tough, the trains lasted until the last hours that the day had to offer. It was just past half past one in the morning when we stopped. "You did a fantastic job." Natasha patted me on the shoulder and called it a day. ''Rest. You've earned it." I was too tired to respond so nodded quickly and gave her a tired smile.

With sleep in my eyes I walked to my room, I dropped the suit from my body and fell on my bed, as soon as my head touched my pillow I was gone. Nobody woke me the next day but let me sleep. I woke up rested and after a hot shower the day could begin. As far as I knew, there was nothing on the schedule and that meant that I had the day to myself.

On my way to the kitchen, I came across Bruce with his signature lab coat and a tablet in his hands that he almost didn't see me. "Oh Y/N," he said, a little off his path. "What are you doing today, Uncle Bruce?" He laughed when I called him Uncle

He himself had no family as far as I knew, so I tried to involve him in that for me. "A complicated investigation where we, your father and I, are looking for a new material to make his suit even more sophisticated than he is already." He tried to explain as simply as possible. I wasn't as smart as Bruce, but I was on the same level with my dad. "I like to hear it when you find it." I showed my interest in his work.

After breakfast I went straight to work, I had no idea what I had started on, but what I did know was that everything went wrong. The office was a mess everything lay on the floor; pieces of fabric, thread, needles really everything. My father walked past just when everything was going wrong. "Hey, kiddo, are you okay?" He clearly knew that it wasn't. "Does it look like things are going well?" I asked in defeat, with my hands in my hair, sitting at the work table.

He stood behind me with a small smile of amusement. "Can I happen to help you with something?" I almost replied pleading. "Yes, please." I looked up from my bump of rubbish. "Everything goes wrong." With a deep sigh, I showed that I was done with it. My father looked around and then again at me. "I see what you are doing wrong, you are not using the right material." He took me to his workshop where we started a new mess.

My father put all his projects aside and started collecting new materials. Fabric, thread and a sewing machine. "I didn't know you could sew." I said, looking at the sewing machine. "I can't. The machine is sewing for me." He looked at me with a grin on his face. I should have known better.

I put away my vision of my suit as a sketch on paper, when I was satisfied with the end result I let the sewing machine scan it and let it do its work. When the sewing machine did its work, my father and I started working on my weapons.

Finally I decided to go with the twin swords and throwing knives. Because of my many trainings I could throw the throwing knives with my telekinesis while I fought with the swords and get them back.

Everything was tailor-made for me. The material for my weapons was a form of indestructible metal. My dream was to forge them once from vibranium, but that chance seemed very small. After a day of hard work, the end result was finally in sight. Everything was ready to adjust. I eagerly took everything from the table and went to the nearby bathroom to change clothes.

It formed perfectly on my body like a second skin. Full of self-confidence, I admired myself in the mirror. The person who looked back was the reflection of who my true parents hoped I would be. A warrior against evil, a hero people could look up to and a daughter you could be proud of.

For a second I imagined my parents standing next to me, proud showing on their faces. As if my thoughts became reality, I felt their presence. "Hey, kiddo, are you okay in there?" Tony pulled me out of my thoughts. "Yes, a second." For a last time I looked in the mirror and then stepped out in the hall. "And what do you think?" I turned around. Tony took a good look at me and looked at the suit we had just made together.

There was a resemblance to that of Natasha, but there was enough difference to be seen. Mine had a hood and a mouth cap. Only my eyes were visible. "Now you just need a code name and then you are ready for your first mission." After his words I thought hard for a name and suddenly I knew it.

Before I was suspected, I said. "Eclipse." My father looked at me questioningly. "Sorry?" I blinked once. "Eclipse, my code name. I reminded my parents about the fact that I was born with an eclipse." I explained. "It suits you." His smile spoke a thousand words.

Now that my name was known, I had only one thing left to do before I was finished. I walked back to the lab and laid all my knives and swords on the workbench and picked up a mill. On everything I milled the moons of my tattoos that I had at the time. "Now I'm done." I cleaned everything up and put my weapons away. I couldn't wait to tell the others.

My father looked at me proudly. "It’s about time that the others meet Eclipse." Together we walked to the elevator with the residential floor as the destination. While we were standing in the elevator, Tony tolled JARVIS to call the others together for a meeting.

I tapped nervously with my foot on the floor. Everyone was waiting on the couch on the living floor. Tony entered the room and I waited in the hallway. "I want to introduce you to the newest member of our team. Eclipse." He stepped aside so I could pass.

They looked at me full of anticipation and curiosity. Natasha realized it immediately. "Looks good girl." Thor looked at her in surprise. "You know her?" A giggle escaped my mouth. "You do too." I told him. Thor could not wrap his head around it.

Laughing, I pulled down my mouthpiece and slammed my hood back. As if everything fell into place, Thor looked at me dumbfounded. "I do know you." He said, laughing. "So you are now an official member of the team?" Asked Bruce for clarification. With the biggest smile on my face, I shook my head. "Yes, I am one of you now." I was so overwhelmed with joy that I didn't know what to do with it.

My first mission was in a week, first I had to train a little more with my suit and then I was ready for it. Natasha insisted on training immediately. "The sooner you get used to your suit, the easier it gets in the field." she said as we walked to the gym together.

Amazingly my footsteps sounded quietly on the varnished floor, earlier you heard me coming from miles away. "Today I want to simulate a simulation, we use the entire room. It will look like your first mission. An exploration mission." She explained everything and asked me to wait in the corridor until she was ready. So I had no idea what the room would look like, just as I don't know what the building of my mission would look like.

The rules were simple. Find the folder with information and try not to bee seen. Easier said than done. There were obstacles, barriers and there was Natasha. As soon as she had finished putting everything down, she went outside. "Count to a hundred and then come in, good luck." Nodding, I showed that I understood and she walked back inside.

55, 56, 57.58... 97, 98, 99, 100. I quietly opened the door and crept inside. I listened carefully to my surroundings, the only thing I heard was silence. My first reaction was that she was standing still but I had to think that I didn’t know Natasha. I had to keep in mind that I didn't know anything. Not knowing how many people were in the building and not knowing where to go.

The room was dark. Almost unobtrusively I walked through the self-made hall. It took a while for my eyes to get used to the darkness. Once I got used to the dark, I was able to navigate amazingly well. In the distance it seemed that I heard something. I didn't pay too much attention to it, but I didn't leave it behind me either.

Turn left, turn right, straight on and then back again. I followed my feelings, trying not to think too much about it. Eventually I came out of an open space with no way around it. The only way to get to the other side was by walking straight on. It seemed obvious to me to walk in a straight line to the other side, so I tried to go along the walls.

On the other side of the open space was a room with a desk in the middle, with a folder on top. Calmly but on my guard I walked to the table. I took the folder from the table and quickly looked into it to make sure it was the information I needed. After I had viewed the information I took it back with me.

Even before I could leave the room, something flew my way. By using my telekinesis I sent the item back where it came from. Without looking back, I ran back into the maze of corridors. I took exactly the same way back, but this time I tried to outwit my opponent. I shot into a hall and waited for my opponent to be closer. With my telekinesis I threw a knife to my opponent from the other direction from where I stood. Because of my action my opponent was heading in the other direction so that I could continue unnoticed.

Having arrived outside the gym, I informed Natasha that I was outside again with the folder. ''Nat! I am outside again." I shouted inside. A few seconds later the lights went on again and Natasha came out. "I should have known that I was set up. But because I couldn’t have known that you managed telekinesis, I fell for it. Good job." She patted me on the shoulder. "Thank you." I smiled at her.

We talked a bit more about technology and strategy and I helped her clean up. Just after we had finished cleaning up and wanted to take a well-deserved shower, a meeting was called. "Important meeting, everyone to the gym." JARVIS cried out without further information. "What is so important that no more information is provided?" I asked Natasha who knew as much as I did, nothing.

My father and Bruce walked in at the same time, which meant only one thing that they were working together. Thor came in not much later and this time we had to wait for my mother. "Sorry, important phone call." She whispered to my father. "Okay dad, why did you call us here?" I asked out of curiosity. "I didn't. I'm just as surprised as you are." We looked at each other one by one and didn't understand a thing. "Then who called us here?" My mother asked with a tone that clearly indicated that she had better things to do. "That would be me," said a well-known voice.

Steve walked into the room, exhausted and filthy. "Steve!" I was so happy that he was back. That he had returned safely and in one peace. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Hey." He said wearily. "You look different." He looked at my suit. "So a lot has happened when I was gone." I was laughing, a lot had indeed changed. "That's right, I'm part of the team now." Steve quickly made eye contact with Tony and then with me. "You don't mean it. That's great." A smile formed around the corners of his mouth.

My father cleared his throat. "I don't want to ruin your moment but, uh, why this meeting?" That Steve had returned was big news but not important enough for a meeting. "Yes about that. I found what I was looking for on this trip. The whole reason why I had disappeared from the radar and could not be tracked or traced. I want to introduce you to someone." I knew what was coming whose name he would call out. "Bucky." I whispered before I realized. "That's right." He whispered back.

Steve needed a second to gather the right words. "He is like me, but different. Somewhat broken but he is a good person and I ask you to give him a chance to prove himself. If it's not for him, do it for me." Steve walked to the corridor but came back with someone else.

The man who stood next to Steve was dressed in cargo pants with a far too large vest, he had medium lenght brown hair with blue eyes that you could get lost in for several reasons. Because they were naturally so beautiful, but also because his eyes had seen a lot, too much perhaps, and that has left a mark. "Everyone, this is James, my best friend." James looked at us carefully one by one. "He is a super soldier just like me." Steve added to get the tension out of the air.

I smiled at him and carefully approached him. "Hey." I said in a soft tone. For a moment he looked at me and something changed in his posture, demeanor and eyes. "Hey." It almost came out as a whisper. I reached out to him to introduce myself. He hesitated and thought about what to do. For help on what he should do now, he looked at Steve, who nodded at my hand and said without a sound. "It's okay." James nodded and gently extended his hand. When our hands touched and I wanted to introduce myself, everything went black in front of me.


	12. ''You left me to die!''- B

Rage. That was the only thing I felt as the world around me turned black. Anger that had been pent up for years. "Steve?" I heard someone calling in the distance. The man sounded scared and did not know what to do. "Should her eyes turn black?" Panic took over his voice.

As if a light switch was turned, I could see again and turned my head to Steve. "You left me behind!" I walked towards him slowly. All the anger I felt was stopped in that sense. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Y/N" everyone was keen. "You know very well what I'm talking about, Steve. You left me to die!" I shouted at him. ''What? Y/N what are you talking about?" He begged. "After I fell off the train. You didn't even come looking!" As if everything fell into place, Steve looked at Bucky.

Bucky who didn't know what to say stumbled over his words. "Steve, this. I have, that is." Steve nodded understandably. "It's okay, Buck. These are your emotions, I know you don't mean this." Bucky nodded. When Steve's attention was focused on me again, he tried to get me out of this haze. "Listen to me, this is not you Y/N, these are your powers that take the upper hand." In a calm and soft tone he tried to get me back but only the anger Bucky had brought with him for years came all out now.

The anger that was directed at Steve but also at others. An organization called HYDRA. The people who took Bucky and damaged him and transformed him into a weapon. "You never came looking for me. Did you even think of me? You left me for dead and you didn't care that I was taken." Shaking my head, I stepped forward. "Y/N, please come back." Nothing Steve said helped, I was that far gone.

Images of what happened that day flashed before my eyes. The fall, the cold, the moment he was dragged half dead trough the snow and many more terrible images. "Why did you never go looking Steve, didn't I mean anything to you. And I thought we were friends. Brothers." My words hit Steve hard. "Buck," Steve began, something that caught my attention. Steve continued playing along in my haze. "I searched." I shook my head as I interrupted him. "If you had searched you would have found me that is not the case." I unwittingly grabbed one of my throwing knives in both hands.

Pointing with one in his direction, I continued. "In a hundred years and only now did you thought of to visit me. Where were you when I needed you. When I escaped, you were nowhere in sight. Nowhere!" Out of anger, I threw the knife in his direction. From a millimeter the knife missed his head. "Restrain her!" They called from the other side of the room. Steve made an effort to knock me out with all the pain and effort it cost him and failed.

I put his fist in mid air with my left hand and with my right hand I gave him a thrust backwards. I quickly approached Steve and picked him up by the collar. "I really thought we were friends, but apparently I was mistaken." I threw him to the other side of the room where my father caught him. "This will stop now." Tony said, calling on his iron man suit.

His suit was right around his body. "I hate to do this but you leave me no choice kiddo." He closed his eyes as he shot a beam of energy toward me. With eas I could dodge him.

Natasha was also ready in attack mode. She ran my way and unconsciously I used my telekinesis not knowing what was real anymore and what was not. "My fight is not with you but with Steve." With my telekinesis strengthened by my telepathy, I held everyone in place except Steve.

Steve tried again to get me to the ground, but without success so he ran. Not knowing where he could run, I followed him. I didn't realize at all that my telepathy had taken over my body and mind. The time I used my telepathy with Steve I was sucked into his memories but with Bucky it was the other way around. His memories took over, the anger was stronger than me.

We ended up on the roof of the tower. "There is nowhere to run, Steve." He stopped at the edge, knowing and realizing that he was making a mistake. "How would you feel about falling from a height into a canyon?" He looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Y/N, don't do it, this is not who you are and neither is Bucky." I shook my head. "Deep inside, though. Damaged and broken. That's me Steve and it's all because of you. You did this to me." I nearly spit out the words.

Steve, who was now standing with his heels against the edge of the roof, looked at me scared and imploring. Somehow I must have lifted my telekinesis because the others ran up onto the roof. "No!" I heard them scream, but it was too late. I kicked Steve off the roof and watched him fall as I had done years ago.

Bucky screamed and came running to the edge of the roof. "What did you do?!" he shouted at me and watched Steve fall further and further down. "STEVE!" His voice, it was like being hit in the face. Suddenly I was back to reality and realized what I had done. "No, no, no." I took a few steps back for a run-up and jumped after Steve without thinking.

Startled by both of my actions, everyone stood by the edge of the roof and watched me jump after Steve. I made myself as long as possible trying to speed up to get to Steve. With my hand extended to him I came closer, as we came closer to the ground. "JARVIS, suit to them, now!" My father ordered JARVIS to send his suit on a rescue mission.

The only thing I could think of was to bring Steve to safety and when I held his hand and pushed him as close to me as possible in the middle of the air I felt everything around me becoming lighter and we disappeared from the sky. The Iron man suit stopped abruptly and looked around searching. A few seconds later, Steve and I reappeared on the floor. With a small thud we landed on the tiles, which resulted in slight scrapes.

Shocked I looked shocked at Steve and he also looked at me. I burst into tears. "Steve I'm so sorry, I didn't know what happened to me, it wasn't my intention, really. I am so sorry." Everything came out in one breath. Through my tears I looked at Steve and then quickly at the others who were far above us.

Trembling on his legs, Steve let it sink in. He could have crashed, but that didn't happen. It broke my heart that Steve said nothing, not thinking that he was in shock. "I'm sorry." I said again before I ran away. Not looking back, I let my legs carry me.

Until the moment that I disappeared from sight Steve kept looking after me. He ran his hands through his hair. "Steve?" Bucky had run down to see how Steve was doing. "Steve?!" Bucky stood before him and gently shook him. "Bucky?" Relieved, Bucky hugged Steve. "You are okay." Bucky looked at Steve from head to toe, except for a few scrapes, Steve was fine. "Steve, about what she said," Bucky began, but Steve didn't let him finish. "It's good Buck, years of isolation and torture do things like that to you. It plays with your emotions." Steve wasn't mad at Bucky and he had every right to be mad at me. "I searched, but a little later I flew a ship into the sea." Bucky laughed. "I know, Steve." Bucky looked in the direction I had gone.

Following his gaze Steve thought. "She'll come home again, give her some time." He nodded and felt guilty somewhere. In his head he was the instigator of this, but he did not know that his emotions had brought so much anger with him and was shocked by it.

Together they walked in where they were intercepted by the others who were finally downstairs. "What was all of that." Tony didn't understand. "Y/N’s powers, that's what happened. It took over her body through the many years of emotion that had been held back." Steve talked so easily about it as if it meant nothing, but to me it meant everything.

My best friend was injured because I couldn’t handle my strength. He could have died if I wasn’t myself again in time. We both could have been dead if I hadn’t developed a new power. Teleportation, who would have thought that.

Out of breath I stood still in the middle of the forest. I didn’t know for how long I had run. It could be an hour but also ten minutes. In tears I fell to the floor, making myself as small as possible I cried. I cried until I had no tears left. I was angry with myself, angry that I had hurt Steve and angry that I didn't even have my own powers under control.

My parents were worried while I was crying in the woods. It was now four hours later and they had not heard from me. "Tony, we have to go find her." My mother said, who had canceled all her meetings. "Pepper, she's grown up. She will come home again." With a hint of concern, Tony tried to convince himself. "Tony, Pepper is right, I'm going to find her." Steve got up from the couch. "I'm going, I don't think she wants to come with you." It seemed more blunt than my father wanted. "Sorry." He said after it. "No, you are right. She already feels guilty enough." My father nodded and walked to the elevator

No idea where he had to start searching, he had JARVIS scan the city. "JARVIS, scan the city. I have to find my daughter." JARVIS did what he was asked to do without comment. "I have found a match in the woods. Three minutes outside of town, thirty minutes from your current location." My father pressed a button on his watch and his suit flew in. "Three minutes you said." He joked and flew towards me.

In the forest I lay on the ground exhausted. My eyes were red from crying and my throat was dry and hoarse from screaming. Half asleep I listened to the birds singing their songs. "Y/n?" In the distance my name was called but I couldn’t commit myself to respond. "Y/N!" It sounded again. "It's me, your father." I groaned as I turned on my side. "Go away!" I called back. By answering my father knew exactly where I was.

Without saying a word, my father sat down next to me. "Nobody is mad at you. Come home, kiddo." Sighing, I sat up. "Steve could have been dead because of me." came out with difficulty while I looked at my father. "But he isn't." He tried to make it better. "Also just because I developed a new power at the right time." Disgusted at the thought, I looked at my hands. "Sweetheart, talk to Steve. He is worried about you, we all are." With my head shaking, I tried to get myself together. "Why. " Sighing, my father grabbed my hands in his. "You are my daughter and you are Steve's best friend." He was right, but I could never forgive myself.

I gave my father's words a chance because I didn't want to hurt him too. "Okay, I talk to him." Together we walked back to the tower. Without saying anything, it felt nice. The wind that caressed through the streets of the city, the birds and the warmth of the sun on my skin. This walk allowed me to think about what I wanted to say. But to be honest I didn't know anything. Nothing was good about my actions.

Steve was waiting for us in the living room. "Steve," a lump in my throat prevented me from speaking. Steve approached and pulled me to him. "It's okay, I'm okay." New tears rolled down my cheeks and were caught by his shirt. "I am so sorry." My voice was an octave higher than it was supposed to be. "I know that," he said with a shaking tone.

I buried my head in his chest. "You are not the only one to whom I owe an apology." I released myself from his embrace. He immediately knew who I was talking about. "He has the room next to mine." With a smile, he put his hand on my cheek. "I forgive you even though I have never been angry with you." I took his hand that was on my cheek in mine and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." I said before I went looking for Bucky.

I stopped at the door of Bucky's new residence. The door was closed and as far as I could hear it was quiet. I carefully knocked on the door three times. "Hey, are you awake?" Waiting for his answer, I waited at the door. The door opened after a few seconds. "Yes." Was all he said. "Can we talk?" I quickly looked at him before looking at my feet again. Without answering, he opened the door further and stepped aside.

I entered his room and looked around. It was empty, there was only a bed, a desk, and a closet in the room. While Bucky closed the door, I sat down on his bed. I didn't know where to start so I threw everything out at once as I always did. "I am so sorry about everything, I had no control over my gifts and I should never have talked to Steve and channel your emotions like this." It came out in one breath, incomprehensible and way too fast. ''Take it easy. I don't get it." My cheeks turned red out of shame.

I took a second to calm down and put my mind at a glance. "Let's start again," I said more to myself than to Bucky. "Hey, my name is Y/N Stark, I own at the moment," I counted on my fingers how many powers I had. "Four powers, including telepathy. I don't have three of the four powers under control, hence the entire fiasco of earlier." I tried to explain everything as well as possible, mostly to Bucky but also to myself. "How does it work?" He asked out of the blue. "Your telepathy." He added.

I thought about an answer. "When I touch someone, not always, I see a crucial moment of their memories. Only with you did your memories and emotions take over me, because my powers are so unstable." It sounded much more logical in my head. Despite that, he understood me. "It's not entirely your fault, I'm unstable as well." he said softly, almost unintelligibly.

It was quiet for a few minutes. "I'm James, but you can call me Bucky." I smiled at him. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person." He looked at me confused. "My first time I used my telepathy was with Steve, I saw you in his memories." A little smile made his way around the corners of his mouth. "Its a pleasure to meet you too." He said a moment later.

I saw that Bucky was bothered with something. "Is there something wrong?" I blurted out. "Yes and no, I'm just glad you were able to save Steve." A flash back came up from the moment I kicked him off the roof. "Me too." I looked at him briefly and then got up. "I have to go." I said for no reason. He nodded, waiting for me to leave.

This was not the meeting I had in mind and I could not reverse it either. Not the best way to make a first impression by kicking someone's best friend off the roof with someone else's anger.

My life was far away from perfection. This was meant to happen, I know it. Because of this I had discovered a new power, I only wanted it to come in a different way. Hopefully it was better to get under control than my telepathy. In all cases I still had a lot to learn.

I quietly walked down the hall to my own room. "JARVIS, tell my father that I am going to bed." Tired and exhausted, I changed my clothes and buried myself under my sheets. Hopefully tomorrow was a better day.


	13. The man whit the eyepatch

The days after where indeed better then the last. Only my teleportation was still a bit shaky. I woke up later in the living room once I went to bed the night before, once I woke up in Steve's room and thank the universe that he slept like a brick. Teleport on command was unstable, one moment I could teleport on command and the other time it looked like I had to use the bathroom.

Bucky spent most of his time in his room. "Steve?" Looking up from his morning newspaper, he looked at me. "Uhm?" He answered. "Why doesn’t Bucky dine with us?" Ever since Bucky came in here, he had never eaten with us once. "He has a lot on his mind and a lot to process. "He just needs time for himself." I nodded in response. It was also a lot to take in, all of sudden you are rescued from a life of captivity and now you live a bunch of people you don’t know.

I've had a chat with Bucky but never got into a conversation. It was mostly hey and hi. I probably scared him with my powers and I don't blame him either. I almost killed his best friend.

Most of the breakfast went in silence. The silence was so bad that we were shocked by the doorbell. ''I will go." I offered, it was a good excuse to use my teleportation. I took a small step by making a hup and disappeared from the kitchen. "I will probably never used to it." Steve said. "I'm too old for this." He added in a whisper. My landings were awkward, I appeared in the hallway in front of the front door and fell face first against it with a loud TUD.

With a moan I helped myself to get up. While I had a red spot on my forehead, I opened the door and was greeted by a man in a black suit. ''Can I help you?" I asked the man. I took a good look at him. He wore suite that were far too neat, my father never wore such neat suites. "Maybe, I am here for Mr, Stark." He said, all sounding serious. ''Can I give a name?'' I thought it was vague, as far as I knew we weren’t expecting visitors other wide my father would have been downstairs already.

The man frowned slightly and told. "I am sorry, but I am afraid that my name and functions are strictly confidential." I didn’t trust the tone in which he spoke. "Then unfortunately I cannot help you. As long as I cannot give your name or position, I consider you a danger to the entire property." Without specific identification, the man wouldn’t get in, I didn't want to risk anything.

The man sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face. "Listen, it's vital that I speak to Tony Stark." The tone he spoke to gave me a strange feeling. "If it had been of vital importance you would have made a personal appointment." I looked at the man and waited for his reply and saw that he was irritated. "But I'll call him." I instructed JARVIS to call my father and a few seconds later we had contact. "Hey, kiddo, who's at the door?" The man recognized my father's voice immediately and a frown appeared on his face. "A man in a much too neat suit, someone in a suit like this is either a secret agent or a hitman." I looked at the man who was surprised by my observation of his appearance.

It was quiet on the other side of the line for a while but then my father said. "Introduce yourself and let him in." I immediately understood the underlying meaning behind his words. Introduce yourself and use my telepathy to find out who the man is. Brilliant. "But of course, Dad. We'll see you at the top of your office in a moment." JARVIS hung up and I held out my hand to the man. "I apologize for a moment ago, my name is Y/N Stark, and I warmly welcome you to our house." The man nodded and shook my hand. It was as if I felt a spark in the palm of my hand. "Come on in, Agent Coulson. My father is expecting you in his office." He looked at me with a white face. "After you." I stepped aside so that he could go inside. "How?" He asked after I closed the door. "Telepathy." I answered honestly.

Little was said in the elevator upstairs. "I actually didn't expect Tony Stark's daughter to have a gift." I looked at him closely. "Don't worry, Agent Coulson, telepathy is not the only thing I manage." With my hands on my back, I stared at the door and waited for us to reach the top.

The elevator indicated that we had arrived and I walked with Agent Coulson to my father's office. "Dad, this is Agent Coulson, special agent from S.H.I.E.L.D." I referred Coulson inside where he could take a seat at the desk. "Pleasant, my name is Tony Stark and you have already met my daughter, Y/N." My father jumped straight to the point. "Please take a seat. Y/N, would you leave us alone for now?" My father looked at me and I nodded before I left the room.

The conversation between Tony and Coulson was about a visit from a man named Nick Fury. "I have to give it to your daughter, she's good. If I had done my research better, I would have known about its existence." Coulson admitted. "It's been on the news, everyone knows I have a daughter, but that's not what you're here for. Or is it?" Tony was serious but also made jokes. "No, I am here for an appointment agreement. My boss wants to talk to you." Tony sat up. "Your boss?" He raised an eyebrow. "What for?" Not so much knowing who was the boss but why the meeting. "There is a threat on the way, not just for you and your family, but for whole New York. Maybe the even whole world." Coulson was serious, he spoke in a tone that gave you goosebumps.

Tony nodded and let the news sink. "Okay, when will this take place?" Tony knew that Coulson was not the man with the answers. He was the reporter with limited information. "As soon as possible." Without answering, Tony checked his computer to see if he had a seat. "End of the day. Let's get this over as quickly as possible, it sounds important." A little smile formed around Coulson's lips. "Perfect, I'll let the desk know right away and you'll see us tonight." Coulson got up from the chair and already had his cell phone in his hands.

I was called again to lead Coulson to the door. "Please follow me." I made a gesture that Coulson should follow me. Agent Coulson left the building without speaking. Waiting until he was out of sight I teleported upstairs. In my landing in the living room, I stumbled and attacked Bucky. "Oh my goodness. I am so sorry, I have not yet got my landings under control." Collectively, I offered Bucky to help him up. "It's all right." He refused my help and stood up by himself.

Suddenly I felt worse than I already did. In my eyes I thought Bucky hated me and with every thing I did to him his hatred grew for me. "Oh, okay." I said softly and walked away. My eyes poked and suddenly it got very hot. My cheeks glowed and I forgot to breathe. Without looking back I walked to the kitchen. After I grabbed a glass of water I sat down at the kitchen table. I played aimlessly with a coin I had taken out of my pocket. With my telekinesis I let it spin in the air.

I was so in trans that I didn't realize that someone was walking inside. Deeply acquired in thought, my emotions started to play. The coin started to spin harder and harder. Until the moment it turned so fast that it seemed as if he was standing still. From all sides it seemed to stand still but the shadow on the table told a different story, a perfect circle could be seen on the table top. "Do you want to talk about it?" It was my mother. She stood before me with a cup of fresh tea in her hands. I didn't even realize she had turned on the kettle.

I looked up in confusion. "No, not really." I lowered my eyes, I wanted to talk about it, but I didn't know how. "Sweetheart, I know that look." She put her cup of tea on the table and sat down as follows. With a sigh I admitted, I couldn't lie to my mother. I could never have done that. "Do you think Bucky hates me?" I looked at my mother with tearful eyes. "I think he just has to get used to everyone, he just tends to push people away in his life." What she told me sounded logical. "Don't be too hard on yourself." She stroked my cheek. "Give him time to get to know you." I nodded in answer. "You are right." I gave her half a smile.

After my conversation with my mother, my father called everyone to the living room. "Listen, a man from a secret organization is coming this evening for an important conversation and I want you all to be there." He looked at everyone one by one. Everyone except Bucky, who was no longer in the room, he probably walked away while I was in the kitchen. "Does it have to do with that man from before?" I asked my father. "Yes, he was his boss's messenger. Who comes to visit us in person today." He looked around the room again. "So everyone, behave." He closed the meeting with a wink. For more information we had to wait until the man in question came.

The day went like any other day, with training. After training and after everyone had freshened up, the silence was disturbed by rotating propellers. What was probably a helicopter landed on the roof of the tower. Everyone was looking at the window, it was indeed a helicopter. On the side a logo was visible that looked like a bird. "That must be the man." Steve said.

Tony was already waiting for them on the roof. Once the helicopter had landed, a man with dark skin got out and had an eye patch over an eye. "Mr, Stark. It is a pleasure to meet you." The man approached Tony and shook his hand. "Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D." he introduced himself. "The pleasure is all mine. Please." Tony gave him a gesture to follow Tony. "I'm glad you agreed to this meeting on short notice." Nick told me. ''It was a pleasure. JARVIS, make sure the others are ready in the living room." He told the AI System that carried out his assignment. "But of course Mr, Stark." it answered back "That was impressive." Nick Fury looked at Tony. "It's nothing." Tony casually shrugged.

We stood in a row in the living room, even Bucky stood among the others. He stood between Steve and Natasha. In addition, Bruce and I stood between Steve and Thor. My mother was diagonally opposed to us. Tony opened the door and a dark man walked in with an eye patch. He looked at us one by one. "This is your team?" He asked Tony, who spoke very highly of us. "Yes, the best in their profession." He sounded proud. The man nodded and introduced himself. "My name is Nick Fury. I am here for a mission, one that I and my team cannot handle on our own." He looked at us again one by one. "I have received inside information from one of my best agents that I trust with my life and that is why I am standing here for you." We have a very special artifact in our possession, we must move it to a more secret location and pose a danger to that and are also a target for attacks." He was interrupted just before he wanted to continue talking.

Clint walked in and disrupted Nick Fury's talk. Nick turned around and looked angry with one eye. "Agent Barton," he said strictly, we all thought he was in trouble, but something tolled me he wasn’t. And it had to do with what he called him. Agent Barton. "You are late." Clint looked at Nick Fury guilty. "I know, Laura and," Now it was Nick Fury's turn to interrupt Clint. "It's all right. Please take a seat." Clint quietly stood next to Thor. "And unfortunately that has already happened. Earlier this week. Someone stole the artifact." We silently looked at each other and then again at Nick Fury. "Any idea who stole it?" Steve asked. Nick Fury didn't shake his head. "Unfortunately he didn't leave a name card, just death and destruction." I sympathized with the fallen agents.

I stepped forward and looked up again. I looked Nick Fury in the eye. "I might be able to help with that." He looked at me with a crooked head. "And how were you supposed to do that?" He was interested in my offer but didn't see how I could help. "By telepathy. I can view a certain memory and feel things about it. It sounds very illogical but I understand myself." It was hard for me to explain my gifts. My telepathy worked differently than you would expect from someone with telepathy. "Okay, I trust you. Do your thing." I nodded nervously not expecting him to agree.

I explained to him how I worked and grabbed his hand. Hoping I didn't try to kill anyone. At Agent Coulson it also went well but Nick Fury was totally different. He was angry, he carried a lot of anger with him. Fortunately not as much as Bucky. When our hands made contact, images flashed immediately before my eyes. A lot of death, screams filled my ears. A horrible scenario played before my eyes.

A man dressed in a green and gold robe, medium-long raven black hair neatly brushed back. His eyes were determined, his eyes were so blue that it seemed as if he was beared the sea inside. He had a blue cube in his one hand. It glowed a heavenly light, pulled towards the object I walked to the man. As if I was standing next to him, I stroked his hand and felt an electric shock. Loki. The name sounded familiar, he was a god. The son of Odin, Thor's brother and the object that he was holding was the Tasseract.

Pulled back to reality, I looked at Thor. "It's your brother, Loki." With a hint of disbelief, I brought his brother forward. Thor just sighed as if he knew that this day would come eventually. "We have to stop him, who knows what he's up to." Thor looked at Nick Fury. "What is your plan?" On Nick Fury's face a grin appeared. "To bring together a team of remarkable people, super heroes you could call them." He looked around the room and waited for everyone's reactions.

My father nodded and said he agreed. "Sounds like a good deal." I also agreed, not only because my father agreed, but also because I might be able to live up to my parents' expectations in this way. After me, everyone agreed one by one. "With all due respect I thank you for my room here in the building but I am not a super hero at all." Bucky spoke, he looked at my father all the time and nodded back. "Fair enough." Bucky nodded and left the room.

The remaining members of this newly formed team looked hopefully in Nick Fury's direction. The man laughed and opened his arms as if he wanted to welcome someone. "Then I welcome you as the members of the Avengers project." The name sounded attractive. "So what we call ourselves the Avengers from now on?" I asked to clarify, because if we were to call ourselves the Avengers project, nobody took us seriously anymore. ''That's right miss. From now on you will be recognized as the Avengers. You still work for S.H.I.E.L.D, but the media doesn't need to know that." Nick Fury clarified.

A lot had changed in recent years, some things for the good and others not. My father who became an Iron man because he was being held captive and forced to make a weapon, I suddenly became ten years older over night and the moment we moved here to the tower. Now we get the chance to save the city and perhaps even the world from a god. Nobody knew his plan, but something told me it wasn't going to be easy. It was the start of a new era not only for us but also for New York.


	14. Loki, god of mischief

For security measures, the conversation between us and agent Fury could not continue any further in the tower. "This is the location where I expect you tomorrow." He gave us a note one by one with a location on it, and soon we found that everyone had a different location. "You will be picked up separately from each other." Fury added. Even me and my father where going to be picked up separately from each other. It felt strange, traveling alone, something I had never done before. There was always someone with me and most of the time it was my father. Although it felt strange, it was a prospect. Finally independent.

The next day I was expected at a coffee tent in the heart of the center. I was there too early, that was due to two reasons. The first was that the time was not clearly visible, it could be eight o'clock in the morning, but also nine o'clock, and I wanted a coffee on the go. I ordered a coffee and a sandwich because I had not yet had breakfast. Outside I waited for the person who was going to pick me up. Not knowing how, with the car, a van, we might ride the bike. Any time it could say.

Between eight and nine o'clock a black Rolls-Royce Phantom IV arrived and stopped in front of me. The window from the passenger side went down and a man looked at me. I went through my knees to look in the car. "Y/N Stark?" I nodded. "That's me." The man behind the wheel grabbed his badge and held it up for me. "Agent Myers, I'm an agent at S.H.I.E.L.D, Agent Fury sent me." The man had a heavy American accent. I got into the car with the man and closed the door. I quickly studied the man, young, between twenty-five and thirty. Short brown hair neatly in a crest and a net stubble. All in all, he looked good.

We drove out of town in silence. I had no idea where we were going and my curiosity got the best of me. "Where are we going?" I asked spontaneously. I wanted to break the deadly silence and start a conversation with the agent. He seemed nice. "For everyone's safety, I am not allowed to share that information with you." He looked at me briefly and looked back at the road. "How long have you been working at S.H.I.E.L.D?" I asked as a continuation. Agent Myers quickly looked at me again. "That is also classified, sorry." It started to annoy me that nothing should be shared.

We had completely left the city behind and all that could be seen outside were trees and large open meadows. Meadows that were in bloom with flowers and the others with harvest. Trees that stretched far above us. The sun was high even though it was about half past nine. While I was looking out the window, I unconsciously hummed a song I heard on the radio that day. "What number is that?" Asked Agent Myers. "That's classified." I joked and looked at him playfully. A smile escaped his throat and I had to laugh too. "That's what I deserved." Declared agent Myers.

The rest of the car ride we had small conversations about anything and everything. I tried not to ask classified questions and that was quite difficult. "So if I understand correctly, you are not allowed to share anything about your personal life?" Agent Myers nodded. "That's right, and that's hard, just try not to share anything for a day about your life or the fact that you possess powers." He quickly looked at me. ''That's difficult. Therefore we have training sessions." I admired his perseverance. I could never keep that up.

Although Agent Myers was not allowed to say anything about his life, that rule did not apply to me. Interested in my life and my powers, he tried to follow my story. "So you are actually an alien?" I laughed at his wording of my race. "I don't think it's the right name for what or who I am. But maybe what you say is true." As far as I knew I was from Helheim and I had no idea how they were addressing. "There is little information about my planet. It is a dead planet, I am the last living." Grief was heard in my voice. Never before had I looked at the fact like that. If I died, there was nothing left of the planet. I kept the planet of Helheim alive.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that Agent Myers was talking. "Hey, are you okay, did I say something wrong?" Concern filled his voice and he glanced at me every few seconds. ''No not at all. I was just lost in thought." I gave him a weak smile. "Okay, it's not far anymore." I looked ahead and saw that we were getting closer to the water. "The sea?" I sat up in my chair. "What are we doing at the harbor?" There was a boat at sea. "Don't worry, the secret location is not that boat." In that particulate boat maybe four people could fit in. It was a miracle if more could fitted in.

A man in a suit was waiting for us at the harbor in front of the boat. "Agent Myers, Lady Stark." Said the man solemnly. I looked at Agent Myers with an eyebrow raised. "Lady Stark?" I spoke without words. He grinned and shook his head. "Agent Morgan." Myers nodded at the man and he nodded back. Agent Morgan and Myers are exchanging keys. We took the boat and agent Morgan took the car.

I had never made a boat ride in my life. Time and again I learned and discovered new things. Somewhere I found it exciting. I walked nervously over the small walking space and studied everything. "First time on a boat?" Myers took a seat behind the wheel and pointed to the seat next to him. I sat down on the chair. "Yes, there are so many more things I have never done or experienced." My muscles tighten for a second when Myers started the engine.

After a few minutes of sailing I felt more at ease. The sun reflected on the sea and the cool sea breeze made my hair flutter. There was not much to see but water, but the horizon was so beautiful that time seemed to stand still.

In the horizon far in front of us a dot that looked like a stain on the window became bigger and bigger. "We are almost there now," Myers said. The dot in the distance was the secret meeting place of S.H.I.E.L.D. "What is it?" I narrowed my eyes, hoping I could see it that way better. "That is," Myers began, but I interrupted him. "No, don't say." A single chuckle left his throat. "That's not what I wanted to say." I shook my head and laughed. "I didn't mean it that way, I suddenly remember that I have extended vision, I can find out for myself what it is." I focused on the object in the distance.

My eyes glowed gold and as if I was zooming in on the object, it came closer and the image became sharper. It was a huge ship that looked like an airport. I admired the ship with admiration. "Wow." Was all I could release. "Great he, wait till we get up there. Only then do you feel small." With my view back to normal I waited until we arrived at the ship. Our boat drove in and we got out of it. "Agent Myers, Miss Stark. Fury is expecting you on deck. "Another agent told us.

Together we walked to the deck of the ship where Natasha and Steve were already waiting for the others. Just before Myers and I joined Steve and Natasha, Bruce ran into them as well. "Gentlemen, if I were you I would go inside in a minute. It will be a bit difficult to breathe in a moment." Warned Natasha Steve and Bruce. As we walked quietly in their direction, everyone of the crew ran in all directions to fix things and or to get them inside. "Is this a submarine?" Steve asked, looking at the crew members. ''Really? They wanted me in an immersed metal pressure vessel?" Bruce seemed upset, something scared him.

The five of us walked to the edge of the deck and looked out over the sea. Four giant propellers appeared on the sides of the boat and the boat began to float. "Oh, no, this is much worse." Bruce said. He immediately took a step back far away from the railing. We were asked by one of the crew to go inside because of the thin air. Agent Myers brought us to the ship's bridge. My father was waiting for us at a table. There was an icy tension in the air that was unavoidable. "Dad?" I asked cautiously. Tony looked up, his eyes were stern but once he made eye contact with me his eyes lit up. "Hey, kiddo." He got up from his chair and walked over to me. Glad to see me, he hugged me tightly, afraid to let me go.

It gave me that he was so worried about me. ''What is going on. And where are Thor and Clint? "I looked around the ship's bridge but did not see them anywhere. "Clint and his courier got attacked on there way here by Loki. Thor on the other hand has turned his back on us and went looking for his brother himself." Fury came between me and my father. "We haven't heard from Clint anymore. The car where they were in has been totally destroyed and we assume the worst. I am sorry." This news made my blood boil. "Clint, he ... he's dead?" Tears filled my eyes. The world around me seemed to stand still and turn around at the same time.

My gifts prevailed and a wind blew into the bridge. Papers were blowing from the tables. The anger I felt for Loki came up little by little. My emotions were my weaknesses. No matter how well I controlled my gifts in themselves, my emotions always prevailed. "What's Going on?" Fury asked my father. "When she gets too emotional, it takes over her powers." My father explained. "Y/N, we don't know for sure. You know Clint well, he knows how to survive." Natasha held my hand and tried to give me hope.

Her voice brought me back. "Clint will come back to us." I looked at her with tears filled eyes. "You are right." I straightened my T-shirt and apologized about Fury. "Sorry I made a mess of your ship. Let me clean it up for you." Fury looked around and saw the mess I had caused. "It's all right, Miss Stark." I saw that everyone was already cleaning up, cleaning up my mess.

Using my telekinesis, I again let the papers fly, but this time they landed neatly on the tables. No form was wrong or out of place, it was as if time was being turned back. "That was impressive." Fury did not know where to look. "Unfortunately, you already have a team because otherwise I would have liked to have you working for S.H.I.E.L.D." He admired what I had just done. "Thank you, Mr. Fury. But I already have a team that I belong to." I looked at everyone on the team that was currently there.

Together we sat around a table and discussed the mission, Loki could not be found in any fields or roads. Face scanners worked overtime to locate Loki. "What I don't understand is how did Loki get here on earth?" I asked Fury questioning. He folded his hands together and looked at me somewhat embarrassingly. "We tried to activate the Tesseract and see what powers it possessed, only it opened a portal to another dimension that Loki came from. He attacked us and stole the Tesseract from us." Fury explained to me. Although he showed no emotions I felt very strongly that he regretted his actions, it cost the lives of his staff. If only there was a way that I could let him know it was good and not his fault. Maybe if I trained my telepathy long enough that I could transfer my feelings to someone else to make them feel better.

While we discussed what to think about when we where to fought Loki, we were alerted that a match had been found on the face scanner that was a ninety percent match with Loki. "Sir, we have a match, it is Loki, he is in Berlin." One of the crew members said. "Set sail for Berlin." Fury gave orders to the crew. The ship turned a hundred and eighty degrees and set sail for Berlin. The rotations made me sick and searched for the closest bin to throw up in.

When my stomach was calm again I sat down at the table once more. "Loki has been spotted in a museum. What he is doing there is a question for us, but what I do know is that he is holding people captured." Fury's words were filled with determination. "Cap, you and your shield are currently the best weapon against the forces of Loki's Scepter." Steve looked proudly in the direction where his shield was stored. "We will enter Berlin in a few minutes when Cap distracts Loki you," Fury looked at me and my father. "Take people outside and to a safe place. Romanoff, Bruce. I need you up here." Bruch and Natasha nodded and we all agreed to the plan.

We floated above the museum in Berlin. Steve was the first to jump out of the ship. Dressed in his Captain America suit, he landed among the people. Loki had stopped among the people outside to kneel for a new king. Later it became clear that the people who were in the museum earlier had run out of fear. Clint turned out to be alive and was under Loki's command. With the help of his scepter, he had brainwashed Clint. Together they stole a serum, Iridium, that was used to stabilize the Tesseract. Because of this serum the power in the scepter was even more powerful than before.

One by one the people knelt at Loki's feet, he was dressed in a black with emerald green robe covered in gold. A crown with two horns rested on his head. Loki gave a speech that nobody was waiting for, but everyone was too scared to interrupt him. Until an older man stood up in the middle of the audience. "I won't bow to a man like you." Loki looked at the man in horror. "There are no men like me." Was his comeback. "There are always men like you." The man said. He looked directly into Loki's eyes and showed no fear.

Loki took a step toward the man. "Look at your elderly people, let him be an example." Loki threatened to look at the man who was now terrified. The fear in his eyes spoke volumes. Loki aimed his scepter at the man and shot at the him. Just before the beam of force hit the man, Steve jumped in front of the man with his shield that caused the beam to bounce back to Loki. Loki fell to the ground because of the impact.

Loki got up again and confronted Steve. "You are out of this time Captain." Loki almost spit out the words. "No, you are the one out of time." Steve stood up and a smaller plane loomed behind him. Natashas was co-driver of the jet. A gun was loaded from the bottom of the jet and was now aimed at Loki. "Loki, drop the weapon and pull back." Natasha's voice was heard over the loudspeaker. Instead of doing what was asked, Loki opened fire on the plane. In the nick of time they avoided his beams. Steve threw his shield at Loki. The people on the square all ran away in a panic. This did not look good, people could be injured by their recklessness. "Steve needs help." I said and transported myself to the ground.

This time my landing was almost perfect, I could disguise my fall by making a head roll and then getting up immediately. Steve's shield lay away from him on the floor. He was now in a fist fight with Loki. I picked up his shield and whistled to get his attention. He had a second to look up and threw his shield at him in that one second. Loki got me in the corner of his eye and shot at me. I avoided his beam and tried to get closer to him by teleporting. Not knowing where I ended up, Loki was on the attack. I came down behind him and knocked him down.

Quickly Loki turned around blew me away with his scepter. A few meters further on I landed on the ground again. It hurt but it was tolerable. I quickly got back in my legs and teleported myself back to the fight. Steve struggled to avoid the rays of his scepter and to attack him at the same time. Natasha could not open fire because we danced around each other. She couldn't shoot because there was a good chance she could hit one of us. Steve and I were not strong enough to beat him. At the moment we didn’t have the firepower that we wanted. And when called, my father flew in his Iron Man suit from behind the nearby buildings.

With a single energy thrust he brought Loki to the ground. Several rifles or rocket launchers were activated from his suit, aimed at Loki. "Make your move, reindeer games." Loki made the right decision this time and put down his staff and surrendered. His robe changed to something simpler and his crown disappeared. "That's what I thought." My father sounded proud of himself. Steve and I came to stand next to him.

Natasha flew the jet to the ground so that we could capture Loki and bring him to the ship via the jet. Loki didn’t resist. An uncomfortable silence fell on the jet. The whole time I was watching Loki, I didn't trust him for a cent. He looked at me with his bottle green eyes. Although he was muzzled, he spoke to me. Although he could not use words, he sounded loud and clear.

His eyes kept me in trans, no matter how hard I tried to look away, I didn't succeed. His eyes held me in place, as if he knew that I was a telepath. I felt myself drifting away from reality, the world around me gradually disappeared. As if a veil fell, I saw glimpses of another world, one that was dark and cold. It was not Hellheim this world was enveloped in snow and ice. I fought against my own strength, no matter how much I tried to resist, it was all unsuccessful.

Outside the jet the weather started to change drastically, dark clouds filled the clear night. Rain and thunderstorm caused turbulence, Natasha and the second pilot tried to keep the jet straight. A blow of thunder brought Loki out of his trans and broke his eye contact with me. Blinking my eyes I looked around me. "What is happening?" I asked, my vision was a bit blurry but came back soon. "Bad weather, nothing I can't handle." Natasha said.

I glanced at Loki who had a worried look in his eyes, he knew what was going on and I knew too. Thor.

  



	15. Loki's plan

It was too late before I could warn the rest. Thor landed on top of the jet with a loud bang. My father got up from his chair and put on his mask again. "Tony? What are you doing?" Steve asked, worried at my father. Tony had pulled the lever off the tailgate. "Stop Thor." Thor jumped on the walkway and looked around the jet. His eyes landing on Loki. Tony approached Thor but was sent back by Thor’s hammer. "I'm sorry Tony, but this is my fight." My father wasn't satisfied and got up again.

Thor was holding Loki by the throat and dragging him to the walkway and jumped out into the night with his brother. Without hesitation, my father jumped after them and flew out of the jet. "Really, sometimes." Steve said deeply. "What now?" I honestly asked not knowing what to do. "I go after him, with all due respect Tony can sometimes be unreasonable when it comes to attack strategy." Steve gave me a warm smile. "I can't argue with that." Steve had meanwhile put on a parachute and walked over to the jet's opening. "Steve, these are god’s we're talking about, it's best to sit this one out." Natasha gave Steve a worried look. "Sorry, but someone has to keep them in line." He was against speech and jumped out of the jet. With a sigh I looked after Steve.

Natasha and I exchanged a glance. "This can't end well." She nodded most of the time, and I jumped out of the jet before Natasha closed it. In the middle of my jump to the ground I transported myself to safety. I landed on the forest floor and tried to navigate myself, surrounded by trees. With a sigh I tried to find my father and Steve with my sight.

I could not find either, but I did find Thor and Loki. A few hundred meters away on the edge of a mountain top. They had an argument about who knows what. I tried to remember the place where Thor and Loki were standing so that I could teleport there. Behind Thor I came down on the mountain and approached them carefully. "Thor?" With my hand extended, I took a step in his direction. Loki looked at me from the shoulder of his brother who had not heard me. "Thor." I said louder this time. Thor quickly looked at me and then turned back to his brother. "This is not your fight Lady Y/N." Loki who was no longer muzzled had a sinister smile around his mouth.

This time I tried not to make eye contact with Loki and turned to Thor. I opened my mouth to say something but a gun blast interrupted me and blew Thor off the mountain. "Thor!" I ran to the edge of the cliff and looked for a sign of life. Out of nowhere a form of light flashed past us to where Thor had fallen. "You." I pointed to Loki, my voice was serious. "Stay here." I ordered him and jumped off the cliff. If Thor hadn't killed my father in the meantime, then I would. We do not fight against family.

Loki looked over the cliff railing amusingly. My father was facing Thor. "He will face Argardian justice." Loki did not belong in this world, so this worldly justice would certainly not do him any good either. "If he hands me the Tesseract you can have him, until then he is mine. So stay away." Tony turned and Thor threw his hammer in the direction that hit him in the back. Tony opened fire and the fight went from bad to worse.

There was no possibility of intervening between the two. Both were strong and I still had a lot to learn. "Dad, stop this!" I tried calling to him from the sidelines. My words went blank. The natural sounds of the forest were replaced by metal that came against metal, thunder and lightning and the cries that both men uttered. Together they flew through the trees. "This is ridiculous." I thought to myself.

Tony flew towards Thor and took him into the air and flew away. I ran in the same direction, in the meantime Steve had also found his way. Steve threw his shield at Tony and Thor to take them apart. "That's enough." He jumped down from the tree on which it stood. "I don't know what your plan is Thor, but it stops here." Thor looked furiously at Steve. Furious because nobody understood him, he did what was right in his eyes. Perhaps on a larger scale that was not the case, but not for now.

Breathless, I came closer, but not on time or did I. "I'm here to put an end to Loki's bad plans." He shouted the words. "If so, lower your hammer." Steve's words shot down Thor's wrong throat. Thor prepared his hammer and jumped into the air, hitting his hammer with all his power on Steve's shield. "THOR NO!" A hellish gong with a heavenly light burst out and filled the forest. We were all blown out by the impact of the battle.

We got rid of it unscathed, I was the first to get up and approached the three men. I waited until they got up again and looked at them each time one by one. "It's over now." My voice echoed through the forest that even Loki could hear me who was still sitting neatly on the mountain.

Loki swallowed once and decided not to run. I transported back to the mountain top where I had left him and grabbed him by the collar. "You come with me." I pulled him down the hill behind me. "Natasha, you can pick me up." I asked through my intercom. ''But of course. Be there in 5." from afar I heard the jet coming. "So, Lady Y/N." Loki began. "What exactly are you." I restrained myself and didn't say anything. "Oh perish. Tell me." He continued in an almost purging tone. I gave him a false look. "Quiet." I ordered. He raised his hands.

Natasha had parked the jet in the middle of an opening between the trees. The tailgate was open so that we could walk in immediately. Steve, Tony and Thor had also come to the clearing to be picked up.

To make sure that Loki could not go anywhere, I tied him in the seatbelts. Thor had muzzled Loki again. We flew back to the mother ship in silence. There, Loki was placed in a cell that could survive a nuclear war.

Fury was opposed to Loki outside the cell and looked at him sternly. "In the event that it is unclear. Make an effort to escape. You even so scratch that glass." Fury pushed a button that opened a hatch under Loki's cell. Loki looked down and looked out of the hatch as far as he could. Gusts of wind were clearly visible. Someone with fear of heights would not have liked this. When Loki looked up at Fury again, he told. "Thirty thousand meters, straight down in a steel trap. Do you understand how that works?" Fury closed the hatch.

Loki looked at Fury with a grin on his face. "An impressive cell, but isn’t built for, say, me." Fury shook his head. "Built for someone stronger than you." Loki nodded. That information confirmed his suspicions.

We were all in another room looking at a screen where Fury and Loki could be seen. "What is he up to?" I asked, my eyes still on the screen. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not from Asgard or any other known world. He wants to suffer them against the people of the earth and thereby win a war. In return, I suspect the Tessaract." Thor looked at me. He was serious, Loki was planning to rule the world. He wanted to be a god and wanted us as his followers. "An army, from space?" Steve asked.

Thor nodded. "That's right." Bruce thought. His face was tense. "Doesn't he need a portal for that?" Bruce had a point. To get an army from space here, there had to be a portal through which they could go. "For that he needs the scepter or the Tesseract." I thought out loud. "We must investigate both. Maybe we can find out where the Tesseract is by investigating the scepter." I looked at my father and Bruce. "That should work in theory. There is a laboratory a few rooms away from here." The three of us walked to the lab where Loki's scepter had been brought. Various images were shown on all screens in the lab. Blueprints and statistics. I watched carefully.

After a few hours, Fury came to see how the investigation went. Steve had started investigating himself just before Fury came in. "How is it?" He asked in general. "In my perspective," I said, looking at him. "I have no idea, I still don't understand much." I focused again on the screen that hung in front of me. Fury turned to Bruce and Tony. Steve walked inside before one of the two could answer. He said with much disappointment in his voice. "Phase 2 is that S.H.I.E.L.D wants to make weapons with the help of the Tesseract." He put a weapon on the table.

Fury turned to Steve. "Steve, we've collected all the information that belongs to the Tesseract, and that doesn't mean we," he was interrupted by my father. "Rogers is right." He turned the screen towards Fury. "What else are you lying about." Tony added. "Nothing. There is a good explanation for all of this." Fury took a deep breath. At that moment Natasha and Thor walked in. Both had new information about Loki.

In the meantime, when we were cracking our brains over the scepter, Natasha had visited Loki. "Bruce, I hate to say it, but step away from the scepter." Natasha said immediately as she entered. "What why." Bruce was confused. "Loki has you under his game." Bruce shook his head. "You are out of your mind. If that were the case, then I would have left whit the scepter a long time ago." He pointed to the scepter that was still on its holder. "Bruce tells the truth Nat." I tried to stand up for Bruce.

If Bruce were actually under Loki's spell, I would have known that. My telepathy is constantly improving. Only my attempt to help didn't help much. Everyone was now talking through each other. "Enough!" This was the second time today that I had to take a group of adults apart. "We won't get anywhere like this" I looked at them one by one. Nobody responded. "That's what I thought." I sniffed hard and calmed myself down. At those moments I would rather have sat at home.

I walked to the center of the lab and grabbed the screen with the blueprints for a weapon that S.H.I.E.L.D had designed. "There must be a good reason that S.H.I.E.L.D designed weapons powered by the Tesseract." I looked at Fury for answers. "That's right, after he," pointing to Thor. "Nearly destroyed a small town with the help of an iron giant." Thor looked angry at Fury. "I was the one who beat him. You can be glad it was only a small town and not New York itself." Thor defended himself. "There are other ways to protect people without the help of the Tesseract and at the moment we have bigger problems that we need to worry about. Loki is planning something big and I think someone should be on guard at his cell as we speak." I sounded like I was in charge of everything.

Fury looked at me surprised but understanding. ''She is right. Thor, you are the most suitable for the assignment." Thor nodded. Loki played a game with us, we had to be smarter than him. Only we were losing before we even started. Thor turned to the door, but before he could even take a step, the ship shook from top to bottom. We were attacked by someone from outside.

Everyone fell in a different direction, forming a large hole in the floor through which Natasha and Bruce fell. It was no coincidence, I should have seen this coming. Loki had a plan and he was about to escape and we fell right into his trap.

  



	16. The great escape

When the ship was stable in the air and the dust had settled, I looked at the damage. A hole the sizeof a trampoline filled the lab. I looked carefully over the railing in search of Natasha and Bruce. ''Nat! Bruce!" I exclaimed, but no answer. I called out to them for a second time."Natasha! Bruce!" Again no answer. "Dad!" I looked over my shoulder and looked for my dad. At the place where he had just stood he was now covered with debris. "Dad!" I ran to him and used my telekinesis to clear the debris. Only to discover that my father was not there anymore.

At the moment of impact my father was blown back. We were all blown back. "Tony, your suit!" Steve shouted hoarsely. "Yes, yes." My father sounded confused for a second. With his eyes blinking, he waited for the world to be in sharp focus again before he rose. "Natasha and Bruce have fallen into the hole," pointing at the hole, I looked at my father, looking for approval to go after them. Afraid they were hurt. "I have to help them. Or at least see if they are okay." Thor came and stood next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "No, if the hulk is racing out down there, you don't stand a chance. Look for my brother and stop him." He looked hopefully at me, how could I stop a god. "I believe in you." He winked at me before he jumped into the hole and disappeared into the ground.

There was stress at the top of the control room, due to the wrapping of what later became known as a firearm, one of the engines was badly damaged. "Turn up the engines, engine three is off!" Shouted agent Maria Hill, as well as she could, she tried to keep everything and everyone under control. She went to a colleague for a status update. "Talk to me." She gave them as an order." Turbine is loose. More end partly intact, but it's impossible to go out there and make repairs while we're in the air." Was the status report. "If we lose another engine, we won't be able to, anyone coming in to fix it up?" She asked over the intercom.

Fury was the first to respond. "Stark, did you hear that?" Fury had just risen, I wanted to help, but he refused help. "I'm working on it!" Was his reply and continued his search for his suit. Steve ran after my father and as soon as Fury left the room, I was alone.

Panic built up inside me, my breathing became heavier and tears burned in my eyes. My vision was blurry and my heart was racing. I tried to focus, but I didn't find a focus point. Until I heard a smile in the distance, it was an unknown but recognizable smile. There was something sinister about the smile. The smile belonged to Loki, who was constantly in his cell and enjoyed how his plan came together.

Now that I had found my focus point, I took control of my body. We all had a mission, mine was to stop Loki with whatever plan he had. Everyone had to contribute and there was no room for panic attacks. With my extensive view, I located Loki's cell and teleported there without any difficulty. Loki was surprised to see me.

There he was, sitting on the floor crossed legged. His face was surprised. "What's wrong, Loki, cat got your tongue?" I asked him provocatively. I walked closer to the cell and stood right next to the control panel. His smile filled the room, I looked at him with a crooked head. Wondering what was so funny about it. "It's cute that you want to intimidate me this way, you don't even know how the panel works. " He stood up in a smooth motion and stood millimeters from the glass. "I am Tony Stark's daughter, and _if_ I know how the panel works." With jaws clenched, Loki looked at me and his grin disappeared as quickly as it rose.

With a playful grin I looked at him, who would have expected that I could have the power over a god. "Tell me, Loki, what keep you awake at night?" In the hope that I could get an insight into what was going on in his head. "Worried about ruining your mischief plans? Afraid that you will be locked up, locked out or rejected?" I walked in front of his cell. I could swear I heard him grind his teeth.

Everything I asked him or told him started to work on him. The icy posture he used to have melted away slowly. With every sensitive string that I touched, a piece of his invisible wall broke. "Betrayed by your own father, rejected by Asgard. The right to the throne taken away from you." As I spoke, he had turned his back on me. I stood still and looked at him. "Not even man enough to look me in the eye. I don't understand why everyone here is afraid of you." I should have chosen my last words more carefully, Loki turned back to me. His eyes stood hot with anger in their sockets.

With each step he moved closer to the glass, I took a step away from it. Knowing he could do nothing to me, despite that, I was scared. "You have no idea who you are talking to." His eyes almost lit up, his skin turned blue. "I am Loki Laufeyson, the rightful heir to the throne. Ruler of the Giants on Jotunheim." His voice echoed through the room. The glass of his cell shook in his joints. The surrounding air began to pulsate and before I knew it, I was drawn into his spell.

While I was trapped in Loki's subconscious, my father and Steve tried to save the ship. One of the engines had fallen out during the blast. "Stark, I'm here." Steve shouted as soon as he reached engine three. Tony was already present and examined the damage. There was a gaping hole near the engine, much of the exterior was blown away. "Let's see what we're dealing with." Tony partially said to himself. When Tony was working, he could completely immerse in himself. "I need to get this superconducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on removing the debris." His suit picked up the blueprints from the ship and searched for an entrance to the rotors.

A large piece of metal appeared to be stuck between the rotors that blocked the rotation. Looking around him, Tony looked for a panel, and when he found it, he gave Steve orders. "I want you to go to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." Steve nodded and followed orders and jumped over a gaping hole. A wrong move and he fell down thousands of meters.

Tony found a way in and Steve found the control panel. He opened it and looked at it with full sense, not understanding the workings. "What does it look like in there?" Tony asked about the com. "It seems to work on some form of electricity." Was Steves reaction to Tony "Well, you’re not wrong." Tony was more concerned with himself than with Steve, wondering how this would work if Steve didn't know about technology.

Tony had cleared the road that was previously blocked. "The relays are intact. What is our next step?" Steve asked as soon as he closed the control panel. Tony stood in front of the rotors and thought outloud. "Even if I release the rotors, this thing won't grab again without a jump. I have to go in there and push." Steve got everything Tony mumbled. "If that thing comes up to speed, you will be torn to pieces." Tony started to talk very scientifically. "Then stay in the control unit and swap the polarity long enough to ... " Steve quickly interrupted Tony. "In English!" With a sigh, Tony articulated the simpler. "See that red handle? It causes the rotors to rotate slower." Looking around, Steve found the lever and jumped at it. The rotors were almost made.

That didn't apply to the rest of the ship. Thor had caught up with Bruce and Natasha. Bruce was no longer himself, but the Hulk, green with anger, destroying everything in his path. "Bruce! We are not the enemy!" Thor shouted, but Bruce did not want to know about it and shouted in his direction. Bruce lashed out at Thor and hit him in the face. Thor flew meters back and landed in a wall. In self defense, Thor threw his hammer at Bruce. The fight only escalated further. Thor and Bruce dealt the same number of hits and received the same amount of damage.

The whole ship was in an uproar, everyone fought off intruders or repaired the damage that was done from outside. Agent Barton had found his way in and searched for Loki. One of the guards spotted agent Barton and reported it to Fury, who told the rest of the crew. "Agent Barton has been spotted in the southern half of the ship, can anyone go there?" Fury asked about the com. "Does anyone copy?" He asked a minute later. "This is agent Romanoff, I copy." And without further hassle Natasha ran towards the southern half.

I didn't know what Barton's plan was but it worked, the ship began to sink with speed. "Stark, we're losing height." Fury reported through the intercom. "I know that." Tony said with jaws clenched, he was clearly trying to keep the ship in balance. Which did not go without trouble because of the fight between Thor and the Hulk. "We have to get Bruce off the ship." Thor explained and when called for a jet from the opposing party flew past. The jet opened fire on Thor and Bruce through a hole in the wall. Bruce was so pissed off he jumped out of the ship onto the jet. He jerked the jet flap off with a jerk and then threw the driver out. In time the man was able to activate his parachute before he would fall down aimlessly.  
  
Inside the thoughts of Loki I was held in place. It was dark, I saw nothing at hand and the silence was deadly. Footsteps could be heard in a rhythmic tone. "I have to admit you have held on longer than I expected." Loki's body-less, husky, voice filled the space. "Yes, well I could have lasted longer if I were prepared for being up against a Frost Giant." Looking around me, I looked for Loki. All the while I thought he was an Asgardian. "Knowing everything doesn't make you happy." His voice sounded like it was coming from behind me, but I wasn't sure. Nothing was certain in this reality. "Tell me, what makes you so special?" Loki suddenly stood before me, he appeared out of nowhere. A gasp left my lips. "How, you can't teleport." My voice was wobbly. "That's the beauty of your telepathy in combination with my illusions, anything is possible here, even for me." With fingers intertwined, he grinned proudly. "So what makes you so special." He looked like a cat the way he looked at me.

I blinked a few times. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He sighed. "I have the power of illusions. You, on the other hand, have what, five powers or something. "He stared at me, waiting for my answer. "Four." I corrected him. "Sorry." Now it was his turn to be surprised. "I have four powers." He swept his hand in the air as if a fly irritated him. "Whatever. But how." He looked at me penetratingly, it made me uncomfortable. "I know a lot." I lied. Loki narrowed his eyes. "Lies." He almost said singing. His lips curled in a playful grin.

Loki walked around me. "You know, I don't understand what you do with them, you can use your powers so much better with me. The power I can give you." He stopped behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. He brought his face close to mine and whispered in my ear. "Together we can rule this planet." His voice shivered my back.

Power is not what I was looking for, I was looking for a family and I found it. A family that loved me for who and what I was. I didn't need any power so people would like me, people loved me for whom I was. "I don't need power. And you have no power over me." I turned to him. His spell was broken, I was no longer under his power. "You use my gifts to profit from it yourself, to become stronger, but that stops here." The invisible walls of Loki's illusions fell apart. Flicker of reality was visible. "You can't control me!" I hit him hard against the chest and Loki flew back, exactly what he wanted. I stepped right into his trap.

After Bruce jumped off the ship, Thor took a look at Loki, it was suspiciously quiet in his cell. Fury saw the two of us standing still on the security footage. When Thor entered the room, he saw Loki escaping. "Where is Lady Stark?" Asked Thor, looking around, looking for me. Ready for the attack, Thor ran towards his brother. Loki knelt down ready for a counter attack but Thor ran straight into the cell through him. The Loki who was kneeling disappeared and the real one walked away behind the cell door. "When are you not going to fall for that?" He stopped in front of the panel and closed the door before Thor could walk out. "Where is Y/N?'' Thor slammed his fists against the glass.

A simple grin formed on Loki's face. With a wave of his hand he brought away a new illusion. I was unconscious in the cell. The moment I pushed Loki back in the illusion, I pushed him out of the cell. All the while he played me to be freed. By the time I realized it, it was too late, and he knocked me down. Thor turned around and hurried to my side. "Y/N?" He gently shook my shoulders. "What have you done to her?" With what looked like sympathy, Loki looked at his brother, but ignored his question. "People always think we are immortal, let's test that theory." Loki pressed the big red button without hesitation and the cell fell down.

We flew weightlessly through the cell that made more and more speed. Thor threw his hammer against the glass, hoping it would brake, but without success. After several attempts there were cracks in the unbreakable glass. An arm folded around my still unconscious body. Thor firmly held mine and set himself aside from the glass. Just before we hit the ground, we flew through the glass with speed. A few meters further on we landed on the grass and rolled until we stopped. With a loud bang, the cell landed on the floor and broke into pieces.

Nobody noticed that Thor and I were gone. Agent Coulson made a final attempt to stop Loki. With an advanced weapon in his hands, Coulson approached Loki. In his hands he carried a phase 2 weapon prototype. "We started the design after you sent the destroyer." Agent Coulson said calmly. Loki looked at Coulson, not amused. "And you think that your toy can stop me?" Coulson looked at Loki's weapon. "No idea, we'll have to find out." He is loading the gun. The mechanism in the weapon started to move and before he could fire Loki disappeared. In a second of shock, Coulson was distracted long enough that Loki appeared behind him and stabbed Coulson, with his scepter which he had stolen back.

Coulson, gasping for breath, fell to the ground after Loki withdrew his scepter. Although Coulson became weaker by the minute due to the loss of blood, he fought on. "You are going to lose this." Loki looked down at Coulson with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, really?" Loki folded his hands over his body. "It's in your nature." Loki's hardened expression and his eyes almost shot fire. In an attempt to go against it, Loki started. "You small minded people," Coulson did not give him the chance to finish his sentence and fired his weapon.

A beam of light and fire shot from the barrel of the gun. Loki was shot across room trough the wall into the next room. "So that's what he does." Coulson commented. His breath was choppy and his eyelids began to feel heavy. He closed his eyes and blew his last breath, his arms fell against his body in their final resting place. Phil Coulson was dead. Fighting with his last breath to stop Loki.

I woke up with a thumping headache, the light breeze stroking my skin gave me goosebumps. My eyes had to adjust to the brightness of the afternoon sun. A silhouette hovered over me. "Is everything okay, Miss Stark?" It was Thor, he knelt beside me in the grass and helped me sit. "No," Defeated I looked at my hands when I remembered what had happened. "I tried to fight Loki, I thought I was strong enough now that he was imprisoned and without his scepter, but I was wrong. I'm sorry Thor." With tearful eyes and red cheeks from shame, I looked at him. "Loki is a trickster, that's what he does best and beside I was the one to send you to him in the first place. You did your best " And yet it didn't feel that way. It didn't feel like I had done my best, I should have been better. Only if I had been stronger, Loki would still be in the cell that was now destroyed.

The ship had long been out of sight and sailed miles in the air. "We have to go back, maybe we can stop Loki." Thor tried to encourage me. Maybe there was the chance to stop him. Together. Together we stood stronger than me on my own. ''You're right. We have to stop him before he escapes." Carefully I came up and offered Thor a hand. "Need a lift?" With a grin around his lips, he grabbed my hand. "Let's do this." He said.

Concentrated, I formed the image of the meeting room in my head. Every detail became clear to me and placed us in that image. Our physical bodies faded with the wind and we appeared in the room less than a second later. We were not alone in the room, my father, Steve and Fury were sitting at the table. Defeat was written on their faces. "Dad," I dropped a long pause between my sentences. "What happened." Steve looked at me with swollen eyes. "Coulson, Loki he," Thor didn't let him finish and I also knew what he was going to say.

I folded my hands over my mouth in shock. "That son of basterd." Thor's voice roared through the room. "Loki escaped a jet not long ago." Fury updated us. "Natasha is in the infirmary with Clint. Clint is with us again." Fury continued. The fact that the ship was still flying and that Clint is no longer under the spell of Loki’s game was a small victory. But that victory has cost Agent Coulson life.

Loki was free once more and roamed the streets of New York and that could mean nothing good. It was only a matter of time before whatever Loki's big plan was became reality. I hope we can save the world in time.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
